The Secret Map
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: Doctor Elizabeth Weir was working late at night like usual at Georgetown University, when everything changed... Shweir, Jack/Sam,
1. Eventful Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own them etc. etc...**

Elizabeth Weir was getting her things ready to go so she could head home at Georgetown University when she heard something outside her room in the hallway. She stopped putting papers into her bag and stared at the door hoping nobody would come through it, everyone should be gone but the janitors who would be done with her floor by now since it was so late. Finally letting the noise go she finished putting her papers in her bag and made her way for the door with her keys in hand. Shutting her light off, she shut the door behind her, and locked it, then she made her way to the door so she could get to her car. As she got to the bottom of the set of stairs she heard something behind her. Ignoring it she quickly broke for the front doors in a fast paced walk. Opening the doors and taking one step out someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her back up against him with a knife to her neck.

"I want the map…where is it?" The man told her in a deep, angry voice.

"What map? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth answered with a shaky breath.

"You know what map I'm talking about, don't play stupid with me!" He snapped pushing the knife harder against her neck making her gasp.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" She told him firmly squirming in his grasp slightly, only resulting in being pulled back against him tighter.

"Excuse me…is there a problem here?" A man asked walking up the stairs. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and hazel eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"I suggest you just keep on walking!" The man snapped angrily.

"I think you should release the lady before you get really hurt." The man smirked; Elizabeth just looked at him in worry and confusion just before he pulled a gun out.

"You're going to hurt me? I'm the one with the shield not you! You're going to hit her before you hit me!" He cried out with a laugh at the end of it.

"I'm not aiming for her…" Just then the man pulled the trigger hitting the one holding Elizabeth in the shoulder, making him release the knife. The man threw Elizabeth towards the other man, down a few steps, before he took off running, and getting away.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her after he caught her in his arms.

"F-Fine…almost got shot and my throat slight but I'm just peachy!" She ground out angrily standing up straight before walking over to grab her bag, the man went and grabbed the heel she lost handing it to her.

"Thank you." She sighed out shakily.

"I think you might be better off getting home." The man told her with a slight smirk.

"Don't you think I was already trying to do that?" She snapped back at him.

"Sorry, it was just a joke, just trying to lighten up the mood." He told her in apology.

"Well it's not funny! I was just attacked, held with a knife to my throat, and to top it all off you shot at me!" She cried walking down the rest of the cement stairs, making her way to her car.

"I believe I was shooting at him and not you…and I got him thank you very much!" The man replied following her down the stairs.

"For all I know you could be after this so called map thing too and want to kill me with a knife!" She told him angrily getting to her car and pulling her keys out opening the back door to put her bag in the car. Before she could open the front door he opened it for her.

"Well for your information I have no idea what you're even talking about and I don't carry knives, only guns." He told her standing next to the door, leaning on it as he spoke to her, while she stood on the other side of the door.

"Are you even supposed to be carrying guns? I don't see a badge or anything!" She snapped at him.

"I don't need one; I'm in the Air Force." He replied firmly.

"Well you're not a cop, so I'm sure you're not supposed to be carrying a gun. Now I am going home before anybody else decides to try and kill me tonight!" She cried before getting in the car, slamming the door shut, making him throw his hands up so they wouldn't get pulled along with the door and stuck in the frame, and she took off. The man immediately pulled his cell phone out, angered that she left before he could stop her.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth walked into her house, locking the door behind her before she slipped her heels off and put her bag down. Running a hand through her curls she slowly walked to her bedroom to change into some black sweatpants and a short sleeved white shirt, pulling a zip up dark red hooded sweatshirt on over it. Once she was finished changing she made her way to her kitchen to get some coffee, pulling her hair up into a small messy pony tail along the way. As she took a long slow sip out of her cup, she closed her eyes. Pulling the cup away from her lips she slowly opened her eyes to see a man standing in her window with a gun. She screamed dropping the cup before she dropped to the wood floor immediately as a shot went off and through the window.

She heard her back porch double doors window smash open and heard feet crunching against the broken glass. She scampered quickly out of the kitchen through the other doorway that led to the hallway. Running down the hallway and into the living room she tried to get to the doorway but she heard the man yell in the kitchen, so she dropped behind the couch instead. Holding her hand tightly over her mouth, taking deep breaths, she really wished that the man that had saved her earlier at the University was there now even though she had no idea who he was.

"Dr. Weir! I know you're here! I want that map!" he screamed out walking into the living room.

'_What is the map they're all talking about?' _Elizabeth thought to herself not understanding what everyone wanted that was after her.

"There you are!" The man cried jumping over the couch and pulling her up off the floor before she could get away from him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She cried trying to get away but he pinned her between himself and the couch.

"Can't tell you who I am…but I already told you that I want the map!" He told her firmly angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried as he tightened his grasp on her arm.

"Oh come on, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're father gave it to you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs angrily.

"I'm sorry but no I do not…" She told him softly looking into his dark eyes right before he hit her, sending her to the carpeted ground. He was reaching down for her when the front door broke open and men swarmed into her house.

"Get away from Dr. Weir!" A man cried out as the five men in uniform raised their weapons on the man. Elizabeth curled up, with a hand on her face, crawling away from the action.

"Who the hell are you?" The man snapped angrily pointing his gun at them.

"You are unqualified to know. Now step away from Dr. Weir." One of the men replied. The man didn't make any movement to step away from Elizabeth. Before anyone could do anything Elizabeth jumped to her feet and ran to the kitchen, jumping over the glass, and out the back door landing on the back deck hard. She stood up, only to be grabbed by the arms.

"You!?" She cried looking up at the man who had helped her earlier.

"Yes me, now come on!" He told her firmly, pulling her along to the front of the house quickly, making her get into a pick up before they drove off.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked him after putting her seat belt on staring at the man as he drove quickly down the dark streets.

"Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. Doctor Elizabeth Weir you are being taken to Stargate Commands where you can have all your questions answered…I think. I'm just being sent to get you there safely, you alright?" The Colonel explained to her.

"Stargate Commands? What are you talking about? And no I'm not alright! I have been shot at, held with a knife to my neck, people have broken into my house…!" She cried in confusion.

"Sounds like you've had an eventful night." He replied with sarcasm as he continued to speed down the streets.

-x-x-x-

**AN: this is only thee beginning! Hope you like it! Please R&R tell me your response to this so I know if I shoud really continue this or not! **


	2. Just One Door Down

John pulled up to Stargate Commands about a half an hour later. He looked over to the passenger's seat to find Weir fast asleep; all the events of the night must have caught up to her. He smirked slightly before shaking her awake…

"Weir…Elizabeth…" He continued shaking her slightly when suddenly she shot up in her seat smacking his hand away, getting as far away from him as possible.

"WOAH! It's just me, Sheppard! You're safe, you're alright!" He cried at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry…still a little shaken up." She sighed out rubbing her hands over her face before undoing her seat belt and getting out as he followed her.

"It's alright, come on let's get inside its cold out." He nodded towards the doorway; she followed him pulling her sweatshirt around her tighter, and trying to find a way to keep her feet warmer since she was barefoot.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you have authorization to be bringing a civilian into the mountain complex?" The guard asked him forcefully.

"Don't worry Jacobs, I was sent to get her, direct orders from General O'Neill." John replied placing a hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, guiding her inside.

"O'Neill? As in Jack O'Neill?" Elizabeth suddenly questioned as they walked into the complex getting onto the elevator.

"As a matter of fact…yes. How do you know him?" John asked out of curiosity

'_Please don't tell me you've slept with him or something.' _John thought to himself with hope.

"He's my cousin…" Elizabeth replied softly as the elevator descended.

"Jack is your cousin? Wow…didn't see that one coming. No wonder he requested you be here…forcefully might I add." John replied with a sigh at the end.

"That's Jack for you…" She replied barely above a whisper before she suddenly shivered.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked her getting worried.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Just a little cold is all." She told him with a soft smile.

"Here we are…" He sighed out as the elevator stopped and the door opened. "Ladies first…" He smirked and she just smiled brighter before walking out before him as he followed quickly behind showing her where to go.

"Jack is in a meeting right now so let's head to the infirmary and get you checked out." John informed her and she just nodded before she followed him there.

"John who's your friend?" Dr. Janet Fraiser asked as he and Elizabeth walked into the infirmary.

"Janet this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir, Elizabeth this is Doctor Janet Fraiser. She may seem nice…but don't let that fool you she loves to poke and prod at you." John glared slightly at Janet making Elizabeth laugh softly as Janet smiled brightly.

"Well Elizabeth why don't you come take a seat?" Janet suggested to one of the beds and she slowly walked over sitting down on one.

"May I ask what happened?" Janet suddenly asked as Elizabeth slipped her sweatshirt off…

"Umm…" Elizabeth didn't really know how to explain it to her so John cleared his throat before speaking for her.

"Let's just say she's been attacked twice tonight. O'Neill can fill you in later." John replied making it short and Janet just nodded in understanding. A few minutes later Janet told her the extent to her injuries…

"Well you're going to have a bruise for awhile on your cheek and a few bruises on her arms but other than that you're perfectly fine! If you feel dizzy or faint come to me straight away, there are no signs of a concussion so I'm not too worried about it." Janet told her softly with a small smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied pulling her sweatshirt on again before Janet walked out.

"What now?" Elizabeth sighed out as she looked over at John who was sitting in a chair next to her bed, with his feet propped up on the bed.

"Well O'Neill is still in his meeting so you can rest for awhile if you'd like. Who knows how long the meeting will take." John replied and she just nodded before she lay down on the bed, pulling the sheet over her, and burying her face in the pillow, sleep soon claiming her.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to people talking around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see Colonel Sheppard, Jack, two other men, and a woman standing at the end of her bed.

"Jack…?" Elizabeth mumbled trying to sit up.

"And sleeping beauty finally awakens!" Jack teased her walking over to her.

"Oh stop it." She hit his arm slightly before he pulled her into his arms tightly.

"You alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She was really getting sick of that question.

"Good, now that you're awake we can inform you on what is going on." Jack told her pulling back.

"Yes please!" She practically begged as she sat upright, placing her hands in her sweatshirt pockets feeling something metal in it.

"Well you're underground in Cheyenne Mountain at Stargate Commands, which is a secret complex, so obviously you need to keep it that way. Anyways, we're looking for a device. It's kind of small, probably fits in the palm of your hand, metal. You're father sent it to you…" Jack described as she fingered the device in her pocket not knowing what it was, suddenly she pulled it out and looked at it in confusion.

"That would be it." Jack smirked looking at the piece.

"What does it do?" Elizabeth asked him in confusion.

"It's a map, shows us where the Ancient City is." Doctor Daniel Jackson spoke up from behind Jack.

"Daniel…" Jack spoke firmly.

"Well she's going to find out some time or another." Daniel retorted.

"Well I was going to save all that for later, maybe you know let her understand what the purpose of this entire complex is!" Jack snapped back.

"Boys!" Colonel Samantha Carter cried at the both of them.

"Sorry." They both replied in unison.

"It is getting late General O'Neill, should we not let Doctor Weir rest, along with the rest of us?" Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Elizabeth, John will show you where you're temporary quarters are at and someone will come get you in the morning." Jack told her before they both bid their goodnights and went their separate ways.

"May I ask who all those people were?" Elizabeth suddenly asked as she pitter patted down the corridor bare foot next to a boot clad Sheppard alone.

"The guy with the glasses was Doctor Daniel Jackson, the big guy is Teal'c, and the woman was Colonel Samantha Carter. They make up SG-1, there is another guy on the team, Carter's cousin Colonel Cameron Mitchell." John explained to her and she just nodded in understanding.

"I thought you didn't know what anyone was talking about earlier?" She questioned him.

"I didn't. I knew I was supposed to find you, so I did. Then after I found you, you went home; well little did your cousin tell me that I was supposed to get you…right when you left. So then I sent some guys to your house and I came and got you." He informed her before they continued walking down the corridor in silence. Finally they arrived at her temporary quarters.

"Here you are…think you'll be alright by yourself?" John asked her softly as she stood before her door.

"I sure hope so…" She sighed out.

"Well if you need someone I'm one door down, right across the hall." He pointed at his door with a small smirk.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She smiled softly before they said good night and she went inside while he retired to his own quarters.

-x-x-x-

**AN: so there is chapter 2 with some cute sparkyness! I dont know for sure when i'll get the next chapter up & etc. its busy & crazy like! soo bear w/ me! I could use the reviews :D ! Really appreciate them! thank you for the ones ive gotten so far! (hoping there are more to come!) Anways R&R tell me what you think!!**


	3. Kirk & Meredith Unite

Elizabeth couldn't sleep at all that night; she continued to wake up from the nightmares of the events that had happened. Finally she just gave up and laid there staring at the bland ceiling. Before she knew it someone was knocking on her door. Slipping out of the bed slowly she made her way to the door and opened it, revealing Colonel Sheppard.

"Did you get any sleep?" He teased seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Nope." She sighed out staring at him.

"Come on, follow me. Also you're probably not going to get a lot tonight either." He smirked as they walked down the corridor.

"And why is that may I ask?" She asked him getting confused.

"You are going with me and some others off world, to help translate some ancient writing." He informed her as they made their way to the briefing room.

"Ancient? Off world?" She questioned softly.

"Yep, ancient. The off world thing…um I'll explain that to you later." He smirked at her.

"It's actually real?" He just nodded at her question before they walked into the briefing room.

-x-x-x-

They finally finished up with the meeting; Elizabeth went with Sam while John stayed behind so Jack could talk to him.

"Sheppard…" John called over to him and he just nodded before he walked back as the others left.

"What's up?" He asked softly standing next to Jack who stood up out of his chair.

"Elizabeth is like my little sister…keep her safe out there. She has no idea what she's getting herself into." Jack told him firmly, John just nodded in understanding before he excused himself and walked out while Jack went to his office. John ended up finding Elizabeth with Sam in Sam's lab.

"Sam…I see your already getting her confused." John teased her about her 'techno babble'.

"For your information Sheppard she understands most of what I say, unlike you and General O'Neill." Carter glared at him.

"Anyways I was told to come take her away from you so her brain doesn't go into overdrive or something." John continued to tease her as Elizabeth started walking over to him.

"Sheppard I hope you like company in your sleeping bag because one of these nights we're off world together there may just be something that's going to show up in it." Sam glared at him slightly.

"Lookin' forward to it!" He smirked at her.

"Thank you Sam." Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"You're welcome and I'll see you later. Also feel free to accidentally slip your foot out in front of him at any time." She smiled at her before she and John walked out.

"So tell me more about this off world thing…?" Elizabeth asked him.

"We actually have to go get our bags and outfit ready." John informed her.

"Let me guess this involves guns…?" She questioned softly.

"Yes it does as a matter of fact, don't like guns?" He replied.

"No, not very fond of them." She told him shakily.

"Well you don't have to worry about it; I'll carry an extra one and only give it to you on special occasions." He smiled slightly at her and she just gave him a shaky smile back before he continued. "Anyways we're going through the Stargate to another planet to use that map thing you gave O'Neill yesterday to find the Ancient City of Atlantis." John explained to her.

"The City is just a myth I hope you all realize! It's not actually true! I'm guessing you all believe in ghosts, zombies, and what ever else!" She gave him a disbelieving look.

"The city is real, it's out there somewhere in another galaxy, we just need to find it. And no we don't believe in ghosts or zombies…yet anyways. We haven't run into them, only Jaffa, Go'auld, System Lords, the Ori, and some other things." He listed off some of the groups of people they had run into.

"What would Teal'c be listed under?" She questioned.

"Jaffa, he's one of the few that have changed from praising the Go'auld as their Gods. Now there are many villages that have stopped having Gods and we're thankful for that!" He explained.

"Right…?" She murmured making him laugh softly.

-x-x-x-

They had everything packed and ready to go as John, Elizabeth, and some others stood in the gateroom while the gate started up…

"That's the Stargate?" She asked him softly staring at it.

"Yep, that's it, big, round, piece of metal." He smirked looking at her just before Jack walked over to them.

"Well here is the map, don't lose it, and most definitely don't give it to anybody. We'll come tomorrow and see how the progress is going. Elizabeth this is Doctor Rodney McKay, he's going to help you translate, and tomorrow Danny boy will also be there to help translate along with Carter. Some others will be coming along too." Jack explained introducing Elizabeth to McKay before he walked off back up to the control room.

"Kirk." Rodney acknowledged John's presence nodding his head at him.

"Meredith." John retorted back quickly.

'_Oh this is going to be a long journey.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"You have a go!" O'Neill called from the control room as the gate opened and every one walked through.

-x-x-x-

On the other side of the gate it was an open meadow with flowers and bright green grass, trees surrounding the landscape and some random rocks also.

"It's beautiful." Elizabeth sighed out as she walked down the rocky stairs at the end of the gate with John next to her.

"That's one of the fun parts about going to new planets you don't really know what's on the other side." John told her with a smile as they continued walking to find the ruins.

Finally arriving at the ruins they set up camp outside them, before John, Elizabeth, Rodney, and Lorne went inside.

"This place is breathtaking." Elizabeth smiled brightly walking into the ruins before walking over to a wall to read it with John in tow behind her.

"Well we need to check around the perimeter first before we start anything and get too comfortable." John told her before she could get started too much.

"I get to stay at camp right?" McKay questioned speaking up.

"Yes Rodney you get to stay at camp, you do too." John told him firmly before turning to Elizabeth.

"What? Can't I come along?" She asked him in surprise wanting to look at the place more.

"If you really want to I guess I don't see any harm in that." John shrugged before he ordered McKay to get back to camp and Lorne to get some guys and check around the area while he and Elizabeth searched the ruins.

-x-x-x-

Finally done with the search they went back to the first room of the ruins next to camp so Elizabeth, Rodney, and some others could translate. They translated for three hours when it got dark and John decided to call it quits.

"Alright campers time to go to bed." John called to everyone and they started packing up. John looked around the room and realized Elizabeth was still sitting next to the wall reading…

"Coming?" He asked her softly walking up behind her making her jump.

"Colonel…" She gasped turning around to see him standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." He smirked trying to be serious and noticed how much dirt she had gotten on her face making him laugh a little.

"What?" She glared up at him slightly.

"You…you have some…" Instead of telling her he just leaned down and slowly wiped it off her face. "Dirt…" He smirked wiping it on his pants.

"Thanks." She replied before he gave her a hand up as she picked her things up and put them in her bag, leaving them where they were. Once everything was picked up they walked out to the camp where the others were starting a fire.

-x-x-x-

**AN:: i am sorry it has been a veryy long time since i have updated! i've been busy && i just randomly found this today like ooh i forgot about that :S...so i figured i would update it! so there is ch 3 hope you enjoyed it! R&R tell me what you think!! love the feedback...**


	4. Rather Bothersome

The next morning John woke up to a growling noise and paws on the ground. He slowly looked around and saw some black furry creature that resembled a lion, next to Elizabeth as he watched her stir awake. Elizabeth laid there motionless staring at the creature, holding her breath, as it sniffed and licked her hand. John got up from his sleeping bag, walked out away from camp and was going to circle around through the trees to get Elizabeth from behind after he motioned to Lorne to get the creature away from her who had just woken up.

Elizabeth very slowly sat up, she didn't see John anywhere and she noticed Lorne getting up and grabbing his gun. Suddenly she heard the creature growl at her so she stopped moving, Lorne shot his gun off and she immediately felt two arms go around her from behind, pick her up off the ground, and pull her back as the creature went towards Lorne and he shot at it.

"You alright?" John asked her softly as she stood next to him clutching to him with sharp, rapid breaths.

"No, not really. What was that thing?" Elizabeth stuttered out trying to calm herself down.

"I've never seen a creature like that before so I can't really tell you. You going to be okay?" He replied noticing the tight grasp she had on him.

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine." She sighed out shakily.

"Well that's a wonderful way to start the morning." He told her softly and she just stared up at him.

"How about we just get into the ruins?" She replied and he just nodded before he led her to the ruins so they could get started.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth was sitting next to the wall, stuck on some words, when she felt the map piece in her pocket yet again. She looked around the room before she pulled it out and stared at it. The metal piece was about an inch thick, a triangle shape, and writing along the sides of it. She looked back up at the wall and noticed a triangular shaped indent in the wall. As she stood up and reached out to touch the indent in the wall John called out to her, stopping her.

"Elizabeth!" John called over to her making her jump slightly again as she was too into studying the piece and indent.

"What is it?" She called back putting the piece back into her pocket before turning around to face him.

"The others just came through the gate so they should be here pretty soon…just thought you'd want to know…" John answered looking at her slightly confused by her response and the way she was acting.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied softly before sitting back down next to the wall.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked her coming over to her.

"What? Yeah, yes I'm fine. Does everybody always ask that question?" She sighed out not looking up at him.

"Why do you say that?" He replied softly.

"Because you all ask 'are you okay' all the time, it gets rather bothersome." She turned looking up at him for only a second before turning back around.

"Well when someone seems a little unsure or seem as though something's off, that makes me a little jumpy so I like to make sure everything is going okay and that there isn't something going on that I don't know about…" He replied studying her cautiously. "Is there something going on that I don't know about…Elizabeth?" He suddenly asked her squinting his eyes slightly. She turned around and looked up at him to see if he was serious or not and that's when she realized he was being serious. She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out and as soon as she found her voice…

"I-I…" She stuttered but suddenly Carter, Jackson, O'Neill, Teal'c, and some others broke up their conversation.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called through the ruins jokingly.

"We'll talk about this later." John whispered down to Elizabeth seriously telling her that she would tell him what's going on one way or another. She just nodded looking down at her hands before he walked off to the others.

Elizabeth sat there for a second before she went back to translating the wall the best she could. Suddenly Daniel Jackson appeared next to her…

"So how's it going so far?" He asked her sitting next to her.

"A little confusing actually I never wanted to believe any of this was real…" She replied softly.

"What do you mean? Have you actually known about this?" Daniel asked her getting confused at the 'never wanting to believe' part.

"Something like that…if you'll excuse me I have to speak with Colonel Sheppard." She sighed out getting up before she let anything else slip. Before Jackson could stop her she just got up and walked away leaving him there. She found John talking to Jack and Sam…

"Elizabeth there you are." Jack smiled brightly at her, but then noticed something was bugging her.

"Hey Jack…umm John could I speak with you?" She asked softly and before he could reply Jack stepped in.

"Elizabeth what's going on?" He asked firmly.

"Nothing Jack I just need to speak with Colonel Sheppard." She replied looking over at him not wanting his protectiveness to come out right now.

"Liz…" Jack started but she cut him off.

"Jack it's nothing just leave it! I need to talk to John and that's all!" She snapped suddenly and John then broke them up.

"Alright, come on." He grabbed her arm lightly and tugged her along further into the ruins so they could have some privacy.

"So what's going on? What are you hiding?" He finally broke the silence.

"Considering I almost told Dr. Jackson everything…I don't know what to do." She sighed out as she started to pace the small corridor where they stood.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking at her in confusion.

"I never wanted to believe him! I just wanted him to stay home with us, stop leaving and getting hurt, I remember stories, little details he told me when I was little. But I just pushed them off to the side because I didn't want it to be real!" She finally told him freaking out slightly before she stopped pacing to stand a few feet in front of him.

"You mean to tell me that you've known about the Ancient City and all of this since the beginning?" John asked her raising his voice a little and she just nodded, wringing her fingers. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why keep it all a secret?" He questioned her again getting angry.

"Because I didn't…I didn't want anyone else to die!" She cried stopping his rampage.

"What do you mean die?" He asked stopping abruptly.

"That's how my father died was doing **this**! By searching for the city…he found it. By finding it he put my family in danger and that broke him! He did everything he could to protect us…but by doing that he left us after putting us somewhere safe! I never saw him again after that, I was seven years old John! My mother was devastated she didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to do! When I was little I thought it was cool what my dad did…then when we were in danger…and he died, that changed everything! I didn't want anything to do with it other than make sure my family was going to be okay!" She cried out explaining to him.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't know." John told her softly.

"Nobody does…not even Jack. A small part of me says that he's still alive…but an even bigger part says that I just need to accept the fact that he's gone! We had a funeral and everything…I used to tell my mom how I would find him when I got older and she just got upset with me! Telling me to never, ever do this! Now look what I'm doing exactly what she told me not to so I wouldn't end up lost or dead! I figured since people have survived and lived without the city this long…we can too! It's not our life support, we don't **need **it!" Elizabeth continued.

"So you decided to play dumb…until you found the key that actually gave us the location of the city." He tried putting the pieces together.

"I put it to the back of my head and then remembered the package he gave me after he disappeared and in it was this…this stupid little metal piece that gave me the answers to where the City is at! I put it somewhere it would be safe…then of course I found it the other day after so many years and then all this happens!" She pulled the metal piece out of her pocket again and looked at it in her hands.

"Right…so about the map piece…" John sighed out not knowing how to reply to all that.

"I think it goes in the wall! I saw a triangular indent similar to this piece but before I could put it in you showed up…" She replied starting to walk towards the main area where everyone else was at.

"Elizabeth…" John called after her as he followed quickly. They got to the main room and saw Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Rodney on the other side of the room.

"I just want to see if it fits!" She suddenly placed the piece in the wall and it fit.

"Eliz-!" John started but then realized it was already in the wall as he came around the corner to stand next to her.

"Nothing is happening though…" She sighed out in frustration.

"Well maybe we should remove the piece then so we don't lose it!" He suggested and she went to grab for it when the floor gave out beneath them.

Elizabeth screamed as they fell…suddenly she hit the ground, landing partially on John.

"Elizabeth! Sheppard! You guys alright?!" Jack yelled down the hole.

"You alright?" John asked Elizabeth softly and she nodded as he helped her up.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine!" John yelled up to them.

"Hold on, we're going to find a way to get you guys out of there!" Carter yelled down to them quickly.

"Alright, well…we're not going anywhere." John called back as he pulled out his flashlight.

"Did you guys push something?" Jack yelled down.

"No why!?" John cried back seeing the light the hole was giving was slowly going away.

"The hole is closing!" Jack replied suddenly as the hole closed completely.

"Well that's just great…" John sighed out angrily seeing their only visibly known escape was now gone.

-x-x-x-

**AN: and I'm sorry I have been taking forever to post this! But there is chapter 4! It may get a little sketchy at some parts, but bear with me! Thank you for the reviews I have already gotten...hoping to see them keep coming :]. ***


	5. And So It Begins

Elizabeth sat with her back against the wall as she watched John pace the small room under the ruins which they fell into.

"Ugh I should have seen this coming!" John cried out angry at himself and at her for putting the piece on the wall in the first place.

"I'm sorry…" She finally told him softly looking up at him.

"It's alright; they'll get us out of here." He sighed out realizing this was no time for him to be blaming her for this and panicking, angrily. He continued to talk to her about random things while she looked around the room from where she was sitting. As she was looking, a side of the wall caught her eye. Slowly she got up to her feet and started to walk towards it.

"Elizabeth?" He question softly seeing her walking towards the door but she just ignored him and continued walking towards it…it was a door. She opened it slowly and peered in seeing a corridor that led down to another door.

"There's another door…" Elizabeth replied turning back to him before looking back down through the door and screaming as she came face to face with a tall, dark man in some type of leather. She stumbled back slightly and bumped into John who wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her behind him quickly and pulling his gun out. The dark man had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair and had a rather large, sharp knife in his hand John noted as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" John asked him pointing his gun at him.

"Who are you?" The man repeated his question wanting him to speak first.

"Colonel John Sheppard and this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir…now you?" John finally gave him.

"Ronon Dex, why are you here?" Ronon questioned putting his knife away, realizing they weren't a threat.

"We were translating the walls up above when we accidentally fell through the ground some how and now we're stuck down here as you can see." John replied still keeping Elizabeth behind him.

"Come on, I know a way out." Ronon nodded for them to follow him as he walked through the door then realized they weren't following him. "Are you coming or not?" Ronon questioned standing in the door way.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Elizabeth suddenly spoke up.

"I'm not saying you have to trust me, I'm just being nice and offering you the way out. If you'd rather stay here then be my guest, if you want out…follow me." Ronon shrugged before he turned around and started walking down the corridor towards the door at the end.

"Elizabeth…" John spoke softly as she took two steps forward.

"What? Would you rather sit here and possibly not get out the way we came in…or just make it easier and follow him?" She told him firmly and he gave in walking next to her as they caught up to Dex.

"So why are you down here?" John suddenly asked Ronon as they followed him.

"I'm helping a friend of mine search the tunnels." Ronon replied gruffly as he continued his march down, going through the door and into an open cave like room.

"Where are we going to come out at?" Elizabeth randomly asked him.

"On the side of the hill about five minutes from the ruins. It'll take about fifteen tops to get back to the ruins; that is if we keep walking at this pace." Ronon informed her and she just nodded and continued walking.

-x-x-x-

They had been walking for about five minutes when suddenly a woman came out of nowhere in front of them…

"Ronon…who are they?" The darker woman asked in confusion and worry.

"I found them underneath the ruins; I'm showing them the way out and back to their camp." Ronon explained to her. She smiled softly at John and Elizabeth before pulling Ronon to the side so they could have a more private conversation.

"Are you sure it is safe?" The woman whispered up at him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I'm just going to return them." Ronon told her softly kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Excuse me…not to interrupt this touching moment you have going, but Elizabeth and I would like to get back to our people and somewhere we know we're going to be safe." John spoke up loudly.

"My name is Teyla Emmagen, you are?" The woman introduced herself.

"Colonel John Sheppard and this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir." John replied giving her a soft, firm smile.

"Well Colonel Sheppard…it is safe nowhere as I should let you know. Just because you are with your people…does not mean that you are safe remember that." Teyla told him glaring at him slightly before she started walking with Ronon to lead them out of the cave.

"Do you know about the Ancient City?" Elizabeth suddenly asked them making them stop in their tracks.

"Of course we know about the City…why do you ask?" Teyla replied getting curious.

"We are look-…" But before she could finish John cut her off.

"Elizabeth…" John warned her not wanting her to give out so much information.

"Well maybe they can help…maybe he's still out here!" Elizabeth snapped firmly keeping her voice low and calm.

"And what are you talking about?" Ronon asked getting confused.

"My father…he found the Ancient City. We're trying to find it…and him if he's still alive. Maybe you could help us…?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I believe we can." Teyla smiled brightly at her.

"Wait…what do you want in return?" John suddenly asked looking at her curiously.

"Take us with you." Teyla simply answered.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to our camp how about that?" John nodded slightly before they continued walking again.

-x-x-x-

Back at camp Jack was panicking a little; they couldn't get the hole back open again it was gone for good. Finally he just got up and walked out. Sam followed him quickly…

"Sir…" She spoke softly walking towards him from behind.

"What Carter?" He asked in a slightly snappy tone.

"We're going to get her out…I promise." Sam told him firmly.

"I promised to keep her safe…now this happens. Shows how great of a cousin I am." Jack sighed out.

"Jack she's safe, she's with Colonel Sheppard. He's not going to let anything bad happen to her unless it happens to him first. He's one of the best men we have." Sam explained to him and he just nodded.

"Yeah I suppose I'm just getting too worried." Jack let out and Sam was about to reply when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Colonel! General!" They heard Sheppard yelling for them.

"Elizabeth? Who are your friends?" Jack looked at them in confusion as they walked up to them with the man and woman.

"Jack this is Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen. They helped us out." Elizabeth explained, introducing everyone.

"We've made an agreement with them. That we'll take them with us if they help us find the City." John added once Elizabeth was finished.

"I think I've found something!" Rodney suddenly yelled at them from inside the ruins just as they heard something flying above them.

"And I think something has found us..." John sighed out looking up at the sky to see a ship flying above them.

"Replicators..." Sam let out barely above a whisper as she looked directly at Jack with sudden bad memories coming forward.

"Alright! Time to go!" Jack yelled to everyone in the vicinity.

"What? We haven't even figured it out yet Jack!" Elizabeth snapped angrily.

"We don't have time! We need to get out of here! Evacuate!"

"But Jack...!" Elizabeth cried out at him trying to stop him.

"Not now!" He yelled at her and before she could reply John grabbed Elizabeth's arm and tugged her towards him.

"What are we going to do? I need to find out if he's alive John!" Elizabeth looked into his eyes desperately.

"Go get your stuff I'll be right back." John told her softly and she just nodded before she walked off to get her things. Elizabeth came back with her bag to find Ronon and Teyla just as confused as she was.

"Where's John?" Elizabeth asked them softly looking around the area and didn't see him.

"We don't know, he's gone." Suddenly John came up next to them.

"Come on." John motioned for them to follow him towards the trees.

"What's going on John?" Elizabeth asked him as she and the other two slowly followed him.

"Just come on, we have to hurry. The others are already going through the gate and getting the other jumpers out of here." John called to them when he suddenly disappeared right in front of them.

"John!?" Elizabeth cried out in shock stopping dead in her tracks not even a foot from where he disappeared, and then suddenly his arm came out and pulled her through. Ronon and Teyla soon appeared right behind her.

"What is this?" She asked in confusion looking around the small area that reminded her of a plane...but smaller.

"This is a jumper. Our way out, so everyone take a seat and let's get going." John ordered them.

"What about your friends?" Ronon asked him as John took a seat in the pilot's seat with Elizabeth standing in front of him and Teyla right next to him.

"They're already on their way back home." John replied softly as the back of the jumper closed up.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't do this all on our own John!"

"Hey I'm trying to help you okay!? We're trying to find the city and by finding the city we might have a chance in finding your dad and seeing if he's still alive!" He snapped back at her.

"Alright! We have decided what we are doing! Now let us just do that instead of fighting!" Teyla broke them up. Elizabeth plopped down in the co-pilots seat while Ronon and Teyla sat behind them. John took off in silence.

"Shouldn't we be going through the gate?" Elizabeth suddenly asked as John took off towards the sky.

"Not right away, once they're gone we will. I don't want to take a chance of them following us through the gate." John explained to her and she just nodded in understanding.

-x-x-x-

General O'Neill stepped out of the jumper with Colonel Carter and looked around the room as all the others stepped out and made their way to the exit to get to the infirmary in the SGC.

"Sir?" Carter looked at him in confusion noticing a slightly worried, angry look on his face.

"Where the hell did Sheppard, Elizabeth, and their new friends disappear off to?" Jack cried out angrily, Carter looked around the room and realized they weren't there.

"I don't know sir. I thought they were right behind us sir." Carter sighed out knowing he was going to be crabby and upset now and she honestly didn't want to be around him. She was getting sick of listening to him whine and complain about Elizabeth and Sheppard.

"It's not safe for her out there, especially with Sheppard!"

"Yes sir." She sighed loudly without even realizing it.

"What was that Carter?" He looked at her with a slightly angry look on his face realizing something was making her mad.

"Nothing, sir." She bit her lip trying not to snap at him and just walked out leaving a dumbfounded General standing there alone.

-x-x-x-

**AN: well well well. chapter five, complete. now it shall really begin...i suppose. i have a few more characters to throw into the mixx. excitement, happiness, anger, whatever else is also to come! and i also appreciate the reviews i have received and will appreciate even more the ones to come :] -thanks!**


	6. Do You Think He's Still Alive?

They had been floating around in space for about two and a half hours. John didn't want to risk running into the replicators and they hadn't left yet. He looked back at Teyla who was in the way back, and noticed she was trying to translate some papers Elizabeth had earlier. Ronon was helping her a little bit before he placed his jacket around her receiving a thanks and a smile. He looked over at Elizabeth next to him, with her feet curled up underneath her, arms crossed over her chest, and that's when he realized she was fast asleep. Quietly getting up he went to the back and grabbed a blanket. Coming back up to the front he cautiously draped the dark thermal blanket over her. Just as he was sitting down in his seat again he realized she had woken up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He told her softly as she sat there staring at him with a calm, neutral look.

"It's alright." Keeping her head rested back against the seat she let out a calming sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier..." He started but she cut him off while he avoided eye contact.

"John...I should be the one apologizing. I'm new at this, you've had experience. I don't really know what to do. I just want to find my father." She told him barely above a whisper pulling the blanket around her tighter.

"And I want to help you. But...you're going to have to start listening to me more for me to be able to do that, and trust me." He explained to her and she just nodded in understanding.

He sat there and stared at her slightly and that's when she made eye contact with him. Immediately looking away he averted his eyes back to Ronon and Teyla. They were rather close he noted and smirked slightly at them before looking back at Elizabeth who had the triangle piece in her hand once again. He couldn't wait till they went through the gate to continue but it was taking for ever. Elizabeth was looking at the piece in her hand and thinking of her father when suddenly her eye lids slammed shut, her fingers tightened around the piece, and she gasped taking a deep intake of breath.

"Elizabeth?" She heard John's voice off in the distance...

_"No! No what do you want?" It was her father, he was on a ship. It was rather dark and there was a creature standing before him with long white hair, green like skin, and slits in his eyes._

_"Filthy human." The creature was amused by her father's begging and he let out a deep laugh._

_"What ever I have done I am sorry! I-I can help you! What do you need, I'm sure I can help you!" He cried up at the creature._

_"Food." The creature simply replied showing his shiny, sharp teeth._

_"Well I can help you with that! Just bring me down to a planet and I'll negotiate with the locals and get you food!" Her father explained to the creature and it just started laughing as another one of the creatures brought in a woman._

_"We feed off humans!" The creature cried letting out deep laughs as the other creature slammed his hand down on the woman's chest._

Elizabeth screamed and shot up in her seat, dropping the piece. John grabbed her arms tightly as she jumped to her feet; unconsciously she grabbed his shirt at his chest and clutched to it, burying her face there too.

"What's wrong? What just happened?" John asked worried about her, noticing her breathing was rapid and uncontrolled. He placed his arms around her shoulders, and placed one of his hands on the back of her head, trying to comfort her and trying to calm her down.

"My...my father!" She stuttered out into his chest trying to calm down.

"What? What was it?" He tried questioning her further but she just violently shook her head into his chest not wanting to talk about it.

"Alright, alright we'll talk later." He replied softly as Ronon and Teyla sat down in their seats they occupied earlier. "Come on." He slowly led her into the back and got her to sit down on the bench. Once she was sitting he slowly pushed her down so she was lying down on her side. As he started to back away she grabbed his arm tightly.

"No! Please no, don't leave me." She begged him swiping at the fallen tears which continued to fall.

"I'm not going anywhere..." He replied softly sitting down next to her rubbing her arm a little wanting her to know he was there for her.

-x-x-x-

Colonel Carter was sitting in her lab messing with some things at her desk when she heard dragging foot steps coming down the hallway…she immediately knew who it was and let out a deep breath as he walked in. He didn't say a word he just walked over to her desk and leaned on it.

"Sir…" She acknowledged his presence not looking up at him.

"Not even a glance? What is going on with people around here? It's like everyone is trying to ignore me!" He cried out realizing she was giving him the same cold shoulder everyone else around the base was.

"Understandable." She sighed out under her breath quickly pinching her lips together between her teeth, not meaning to say it as it slipped out.

"What was that Carter?" He questioned her snappy tone staring at her. She closed her eyes tightly _'Great, way to go Sam, now we HAVE to tell him!'_ as she thought to herself before shaking her head and looking up at him.

"Sir, I'm going to put this in the simplest terms for you that I know." She took a deep breath and let it out before she continued. "Stop whining and complaining about Elizabeth and Sheppard, yes we know they're missing, yes we know they could be in danger, but we also know that they could be safe just out there somewhere! They'll find their way back if they want to…they'll contact us!"

"What are you talking ab-?" He started cutting her off slightly.

"I'm not finished!" Standing up abruptly she held up her hand cutting him off. "Honestly sir, shut the hell up! We're trying to find the Ancient City of Atlantis! We don't even know what's going on with John and Elizabeth, plus they have those two other people with them that obviously know a bit about this galaxy so I think they'll be fine! They know where we live they'll come back when they want to!" She snapped before walking out. Jack stared at the empty doorway she had just furiously walked out of realizing how much he had been annoying people with his complaining about Elizabeth and Sheppard. He really had some apologizing to do…especially to Carter and the guys.

-x-x-x-

John had been sitting with Elizabeth for a good 45 minutes when she finally woke up…

"Hey…" He smiled down at her slightly as she stared up at him with a neutral look.

"Hi." She sighed out looking around seeing Teyla fast asleep in her chair and Ronon messing with one of his knives.

"So mind telling me what that little episode back there was all about?" He questioned her as she took a deep breath before sitting up next to him running a hand through her bed head of curls.

"I-I saw my father…and some-some thing! It was a weird green color with long white dread locks as hair and slits…" Before she could continue Ronon cut her off.

"Dark slits for the eyes…a Wraith." Ronon finished the sentence for her and she just nodded in agreement.

"You've seen these things?" John questioned as Ronon finally turned around in his seat as Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Many times…I was a runner. I was always running from them, they implanted a tracking device in me a long time ago, always hunting me down for testing, and taking them to new villages to feed off of. Finally I met Teyla and she took it out of me, and we stuck together after that. We got out of the Pegasus Galaxy and made our way here." Ronon explained to them.

"Feed off of what?" John asked in confusion…

"People…" Elizabeth and Ronon told him at the same time.

"These things eat humans? And where the hell is the Pegasus Galaxy?" John practically cried out with a disgusted look on his face.

"In another galaxy…it's where we're from the Nox helped us. But we're getting rather close to the fine line of the Milky Way and the Pegasus. And the Wraith, they feed off humans; they have slits in their hands which they slam down onto a human's chest, using their long nails to stay attached and literally suck the life out of you." Ronon explained with Elizabeth's reaction of closing her eyes tightly and cringing back wrapping her arms tightly around her knees.

"He wanted to help them, wanted them to let him go. They were on a ship. I saw them feed off a woman…and then it all stopped." Elizabeth told them of what she saw.

"So do you think he's still alive?" John asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders shaking her head.

"I have no idea." She wanted to believe it…but then again…

"Think it's safe to go yet?" Ronon asked John.

"Let's go see." He sighed out in response before he and Elizabeth took their original seats and took off down to the planet.

"Looks like we have a go…" John sighed out…

"Where is it that we're going?" Elizabeth suddenly asked him.

"Adora, in the Pegasus Galaxy." Teyla answered for them as she spoke up from her sleep as she woke.

-x-x-x-

They came flying out of the other side of the gate, cloaked. It reminded them a lot of earth…except for missing all the huge buildings and tar roads. There were some random little houses in areas before they came to the 'town' of the planet not too far from the gate. They had many dirt paths leading in all different directions. Landing not too far away from the 'town' they made their way there.

They all walked side by side with a foot or so of space between each other on the way to the 'town'. A group of four children, three boys and a smaller girl were running around in an open area. They looked to be about five or six years old. Suddenly the girl screamed loudly and the three boys cried out as they turned and ran towards the 'town'. The red headed girl was running as fast as she could, her knee-length blue dress flowing, and red braid flapping behind her. She was obviously slightly slower than the boys, being she was a year or two younger than the other three boys and a lot shorter.

"Wraith…" Ronon ground out angrily seeing a single Wraith…looking very hungry and in need of food chasing them.

"That's the thing I saw…" Elizabeth whispered to John as Ronon ran towards the white haired, tall, leather covered creature.

"Come on." John grabbed Elizabeth's arm and tugged her along as they took off after Ronon and Teyla who was not far behind.

"Get the kids!" Ronon cried out as another random Wraith came out of nowhere.

John and Teyla ran over to the three children that had come to a dead end. John grabbed two of the boys as Teyla grabbed the other boy…looking around they didn't see the little girl anywhere. Elizabeth looked over and saw her not too far away running from the very malnourished Wraith. Seeing the Wraith fall to the ground she quickly ran over to the little girl, picking her up in her arms she turned to go back over to John and the others. Before she could accomplish that the Wraith was already getting up and heading towards her and the child. Elizabeth continued to back up until she could go no further…suddenly the Wraith dropped to the ground again viciously. The girl was slightly crying and had her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's neck tightly.

"Elizabeth!" John yelled over to her and standing above the now dead Wraith before her was a man with partially long dark red hair and piercing blue eyes that the little girl in her arms had.

"Let my daughter go…" The man warned her taking two steps forward with some sort of weapon before him.

"I-I was just trying to help her…" Elizabeth stuttered out with her words staring at the man, not knowing what to do.

"Put her down!" He suddenly yelled at her and Elizabeth let the girl slowly down to her little feet…

She heard John yell her name again but that was right before she met the darkness and rock with her head she was standing next to after feeling a slight electric shock run through her whole body.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Shazaam. Chap-E-tar six complete.? I think it's chapter six :]. Anywayys this is the point in stories where I kind of have to continuously re-read what's already been put and see what I've thrown at you and what not...excuse me if I miss some. I love the reviews and input thank you very much...don't be shy click the button, you know you want to ;]. Seriously though...ThankS! Hope you Enjoy!**


	7. Never Too Late To Apologize

Elizabeth had an extreme headache…her head was throbbing! She was lying on a very uncomfortable bed. She slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry, and finally everything started to come into place and she could see straight. Looking down she realized she was lying on a wooden bed. Suddenly she heard some one groan angrily behind her; quickly turning she found John rubbing at his head…this wooden bed was a lot bigger than she had originally thought it was. All the walls were cement around them…but Ronon and Teyla were nowhere in sight.

"Elizabeth?" John mumbled out sitting up next to her.

"I'm here…" She sighed out continuing to lie where she was since her head hurt so badly.

"You alright?" He asked shaking his head a little and looking down at her.

"M-My head…" She mumbled out touching the side of her head and shutting her eyes in pain.

"Let me take a look." Moving her hand back John saw blood on it and blood slightly smeared on her forehead next to a bump and small gash, he sighed out a disgusted like sigh before wiping Elizabeth's hand off with his jacket sleeve to hide the blood from her.

"That bad huh?" She questioned looking up at him, quickly seeing two of him before it went back to one.

"Kind of, I definitely need to clean it and put something over it so it doesn't keep breaking open." John informed her grabbing his bag off his back and pulling the medical kit out.

"This might sting a little…" He warned her as he started to clean her gash…gasping as he did so she grabbed his wrist quickly out of reaction.

"Ouch!" She cried immediately aware and snapping her eyes open.

"Sorry, but I need to clean it and put something on it." He told her softly and she just nodded before releasing his wrist and letting him continue. Finally it was cleaned and he had placed a small bandage over it.

"There…all done." He smiled down at her trying to reassure her that everything was alright as he put his things back in his bag and stood up, pacing over to the door.

"Thanks." Giving him a soft smile she slowly sat up and leaned back against the cold, stone wall behind her. "Where are we? And where are Ronon and Teyla?"

"I have no idea, one minute I was trying to get to you the next we were being flanked by a group of people. I think Ronon and Teyla got away, I didn't see them around when they hit me with whatever it was they hit me with…" Unconsciously he rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit.

"Great…" Sighing out Elizabeth closed her eyes resting her head on the stone wall.

"We have to find a way out of here…" John spoke softly as if talking to himself as he started pacing the small cement space.

-x-x-x-

O'Neill finally found Teal'c, Daniel, and Cameron after two straight hours of searching. _They really cannot sit still. _Jack thought to himself wondering how he had missed them for two hours and now found them in Daniel's lab…

"O'Neill." Teal'c simply stated as he rapped his knuckles on the door frame.

"Jack." Daniel nodded at him before he took a few steps into his lab.

"General." Mitchell didn't even look at him, knowing he had upset his cousin extremely.

"Hey guys…look I just wanted to…I wanted to…I'm sorry." He couldn't really find the words but finally rested on a simple sorry.

"Understatement of the year…" Daniel sighed out as he went back to typing away on his computer.

"Look Daniel I'm trying to apologize for being such an ass to everyone! Hell I've been looking for the three of you and Carter for the past two hours and I still don't know where Carter is." Jack snapped at him angrily.

"I accept your apology O'Neill…just as long as you do not act in this childish way again." Teal'c realized how hard this was on the General and took sympathy.

"Thank you Teal'c. See Daniel, Mitchell is that too hard?" Jack replied smiling slightly at Teal'c before turning his full attention on Daniel and Mitchell.

"Jack I realize the nice thing to do is accept your apology. And for the most part I do, because yes you have been an ass to a lot of people lately all because of one certain Air Force Colonel that doesn't want to follow your direct commands and the fact that he and Doctor Weir are now missing…" Daniel informed him hoping to get him to understand…

"Ah, alright. Yes I get that; I'm just worried is all. I don't need any more casualties…especially Elizabeth."

"We're all worried about them…but you're stressing yourself out about this way too much. Sheppard was hired for this job, he does have the training. They'll be fine." Mitchell picked up where Daniel left off rubbing a hand over his face.

"Alright…thanks guys. This has helped a bit. Now do any of you know where Carter is?"

"I do not O'Neill." Teal'c replied as Daniel shrugged. Jack turned to walk out but Daniel stopped him…

"Um Jack…just a fair warning, Sam isn't going to be so…giving with this as we were. She's seemed pretty upset about this whole thing, so beware." He informed him and Jack nodded thanks with a worried look before Cameron picked up where he left off once again.

"And General you may be in charge of everything and everyone here…but when it comes down to family, I will kick your ass if needed." Mitchell simply stated staring at him while O'Neill just gave another small nod before walking out.

"Good luck…" Daniel whispered under his breath as O'Neill's back side disappeared from sight.

-x-x-x-

Carter was stalking about the locker room barefoot in her standard issued pants and black tank top when she heard a knock at the door…must be one of the guys…

"Come back later!" She cried at the door angrily before grabbing her black shirt from inside her locker to put it on.

She let out a loud, frustrated sigh as she started to pull her shirt on over her head. Suddenly she felt two hands grasp her arms that were still trying to struggle their way through the shirt sleeves and pin them above her head as the person pushed her torso flat up against the nearest wall.

"What the…" She cried out as she tried to turn to see who was restraining her…but got the black view of her shirt.

"I am not going to fight with you on this one Carter. Just listen to me…are you listening?" _Jack…_Sam thought to herself getting slightly angry at him for this.

"Is that silence a yes or no…?" He questioned once again.

"Yes." She simply ground out at him in annoyance.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting around you all lately. I just got done talking to Danny, Teal'c, and Mitchell and they have all accepted my apology just as long as I stop…which I've agreed to. Now I want to apologize to you, but I know how stubborn you Carters are…so this is what it led me to." Jack simply stated and he heard her laugh in disbelief.

"So you're going to attack a girl, shove her against a wall…then what? Hold her against her will until she complies?" Sam smirked as she shook her head when suddenly he turned her around to face him. He continued to have her pinned against the wall but moved a knee so it was wedged between her legs and restrained her so she couldn't pull anything that would hurt him.

"I guess if that's how you want to see this…" He simply replied to her.

"I don't see why I should accept your apology General. I have tried being nice to you, I've tried everything! You just went right along head and ignored it all and still continued to be the biggest ass on the planet, no wait make that the galaxy!" She snapped at him angrily trying to pull away from him…but it wasn't working like she thought it would.

"You should accept it because I am apologizing! I'm not just ignoring it! I'm trying to fix things Carter give me a chance here!" He replied sharply tightening his grasp on her arms to stop her struggling.

"Why should I? You sure didn't give us any." Snapping back quickly she stared up at him giving up the physical fight to get away knowing he was stronger than her. Sam was about to start more of her rampage but was suddenly cut off from his lips crushing down onto hers. Jack could feel her starting to give in and respond to the kiss so he quickly pulled back and stared down into her amazing blue eyes he had come to love looking at so much over the past years.

"I'm sorry Carter. Really I am, you have no idea how much of an as-…okay scratch that. You know how big of an ass I am being and how big of an ass I can be. So please, forgive me. I thought everything over and even got threatened by Mitchell that if I do anything too rational or hurt you in any way he will kick my ass…well attempt to anyways. That's exactly how I feel about Elizabeth. I worry about family and friends too much for my own damn good and I'm realizing how much of a burden it's being and how badly it's effecting everyone else." He gave in; releasing her arms he walked away and sat down on the bench in the middle of the room placing his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"That's what makes us human. We care for others even when we don't want to." Sam simply stated as she stood up straight, not making any notion to move as she dropped her shirt to the ground.

"Ya think." With that said out of habit he still got a small giggle from her. "No giggling Colonel."

She quickly cleared her throat with a small cough. "Sorry, Sir."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Chuckling he shook his head before letting out a loud laugh and gaining a very confused look from Sam.

"Sir..." Taking a few steps toward him just to make sure he was alright just as he looked up at her.

"You're apologizing to me...when I'm the one who has been an ass to you and everyone else, I came in here, pretty much attacked you, forced myself upon you...yet you apologize to me. You never cease to amaze me Carter." Then she was at his side, sitting next to him as he looked down at his hands once more.

Placing her hand under his chin and partly on his cheek she forced him to look at her and into his eyes as she spoke...

"Well sir, I do believe you are just worried about a certain cousin of yours and a certain Colonel who are both out in the middle of only god knows where, and I do believe you were…" She gave out a small cough before continuing. "helping me with my shirt malfunction, and I gave in just as much as you did. And I kind of freaked out on you…so I believe I owe you an apology also." _Am I hearing what I think I just heard?_ Jack thought to himself feeling very confused and surprised at the moment. That's when he saw that smile of hers and it immediately made him smile before he took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her once more this time actually letting her give into it completely.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter seven! wow I haven't updated on here for a VERY long time and I apologize for that! I've been extremely busy and slightly stuck in a writers block for the following chapters when I actually try to continue, even though I definitely shouldn't be! I appreciate the reviews a lot, thank you verryy much! I hope to get the next chapter up soon! :]**


	8. The Harem

John was still pacing the small room when the door opened which immediately caught Elizabeth's attention as much as his. Stepping to stand between her and the door he stared at the two men who walked in.

"Come."

"And where are we going?" John didn't want to trust these people, yet didn't want to get killed either.

"Speak with Inad. Now come!" The man was getting upset with John who simply turned to Elizabeth and nodded at her to follow him.

Walking through many corridors with the same walls as the room they were being held in John figured they must be underground. All the walls were stone and cement, the floors were cement, ceilings were cement, and it was rather humid and had a damp feeling to it. Soon they were taken into a large room similar to all the others and all the hallways they had just encountered, one difference in this room was the terrible attempt to make it look good. Random cloth hangings around the rooms with rich blues and reds, a large chandelier hanging in the middle, some lit candles here and there, and the five steps on a small set of stairs leading up to a throne were slightly covered in rich blue and red cloths. At the top of the stairs there were ten women sitting around the throne, five on each side all dressed in long golden, almost see through dresses, while a rather tall, plump, tanned, unattractive man sat in it. Being pulled to a halt at the bottom of the stairs Elizabeth and John stood before the man while a guard stood behind each of them holding their arms securely.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Standing up the large man greeted them…just the standing up alone made him seem ten times bigger along with his deep voice. John just gave him a wary, tight smile while staring the man down.

"Why are we here?" Elizabeth just couldn't keep her mouth shut and immediately started asking questions.

"Well, well, well…no names? No introductions?" The man teased coming to stand at the top of the stairs in his dark clothing and golden robe.

"What do you want from us?" Now it was John's turn, he didn't like this guy and didn't like the looks of this place at all…especially all the women at the man's side.

"I am always welcoming travelers into my kingdom! I have plans for the both of you; now tell me your names!" The man was too happy for Johns liking…

"Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Elizabeth Weir, you are?" John glared at the man as he gave in playing the large mans game wanting to get this over with.

"King Inad Ramos." John noticed how Inad was staring Elizabeth down and did not like it one bit.

"What have you done with our friends?" Elizabeth snapped angrily sending Inad an extreme death glare added with her upset voice feeling the guard tighten his grasp on her arms a little.

"What friends? We only found the two of you in the opening." With that said Inad stepped down the stairs and stood before the two checking each of them out, one at a time.

"Let us go." John simply stated angrily trying to pull out of the guards grasp but it only made the hands tighten more.

"Oh but you see as I stated earlier, I have plans for the two of you. Seeing as though you are a fighter yourself, you will fit in perfectly with my guards with a bit of training and obedience lessons of course." Referring to John he smiled brightly before turning to Elizabeth. "You on the other hand shall join my harem." Smiling delightfully at her he inwardly licked his lips while checking Elizabeth out from head to toe before turning and going back to his throne.

'_Harem? Why does that sound familiar, in an extremely bad way?' _John thought to himself getting extremely worried about their current situation before glancing at Elizabeth who looked extremely terrified…'_She obviously knows what it means and I was right, it really must not be good.' _Just then John looked up at the ten women…and realization dawned on him…

"Shit." This was an extremely twisted Harem, and he had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.

-x-x-x-

"I can't do this anymore!" Jack slammed his fists down on Carter's lab desk letting out a distraught yell before dropping his head flat onto the desk.

"There is nothing we can do sir, we just have to wait." She hated when he was upset like this and wanted it to go away. Nobody knew where John and Elizabeth were at. General Hammond had taken over the base because Jack was considered a 'risk' and ordered them to stand down and just wait for the outcome, meaning they couldn't go and search for their two friends and just had to wait and see if they ever came home again.

"When was the last time we actually followed that order Carter?" Snapping his head up, he stared at her in total seriousness.

"Jack…there is nothing we can do. The Asgard are out there searching for them…it's been a day and even they can't find them. My dad and the Tok'ra are even helping out and seeing what they can find." Taking her eyes off her computer screen she looked directly into his chocolate ones trying to reassure him of the situation, but first she had to reassure herself. All she saw from him was hurt, anger, and frustration. "Do you have any idea what so ever where they would go or even want to go?" She questioned him thoughtfully.

"I have no idea! I don't even know where to start for Sheppard, and as for Elizabeth…I can't see her going off like this for something she barely knows anything about." He sighed out angrily before giving in…"I'm going to get some cake." With that said Jack walked slowly out of the lab and towards the commissary, his normal cheery, joking, ass-like self gone. Replaced by a worried, not very talkative, depressed General who didn't know what to do.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth felt the guard tighten his hands on her arms before he pushed her towards Inad and up the stairs. Hearing John struggling against his guard and yelling at Inad she knew she was pretty much screwed. Once the guard had her at the top of the five steps and before Inad who sat happily in his throne, he suddenly stood. With standing he took Elizabeth's chin in his grasp forcefully turning her head from side to side checking her out fully.

"Rynn, take...Elizabeth and wash her, get her properly dressed, and she shall join us tonight at table." Releasing Elizabeth's chin Inad ordered to one of the women, which one John and Elizabeth had no idea until a thin, well assessed, twenty-something looking woman with black hair got up from the left side of his throne coming to stand next to him.

"Yes, of course your majesty." Bowing her head Rynn tried taking Elizabeth's arm and walking with her but no more than one step had Elizabeth ripped her arm out of Rynn's grasp and pulled away. Not getting very far the guard grabbed her once again and she looked up to see Inad in her face...

"You will obey and listen to Rynn, she has much experience with women like you do not doubt her abilities. Or my own for that matter." Warning her, he nodded at Rynn once more who took Elizabeth's arm in her grasp tighter this time before leading her off through a doorway with a rich blue covered cloth hanging over it.

"Don't you dare hurt her." John warned Inad; he had finally given up fighting against his guard who was obviously prepared for him.

"I will not hurt her…if she abides by my wishes and does not object." Inad gave John a sly smirk and wink before walking off towards the doorway Elizabeth and Rynn had just gone through. "Take him back to the cell and get him some food." Inad ordered the guard just before he disappeared through the doorway.

-x-x-x-

Jack was sitting in the commissary eating his cake thinking over and over about what Sam had said to him about knowing any reason why Sheppard and Elizabeth would even run off like this to begin with. There had to be something…and he had to figure out since General Hammond had the place practically on lock down.

'_Elizabeth, what the hell were you thinking? Why would she go off like this? Her job is here, her life is here, friends, family…wait family. That's it! Shit…'_ With that thought floating in his head Jack practically jumped from his seat and took off for the door taking one last bite as he ran out. As he was going out the door he just happened to run into Mitchell and Daniel…

"Whoa! Where's the fire General?" Mitchell called out as Jack ran directly into them, squeezing his way between the two, still running full force down the corridor.

"I know what they're looking for!" Jack yelled as he turned the corner causing Daniel and Cameron to lose sight of him, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What who is looking for?" Mitchell asked looking to Daniel in total confusion.

"I have no idea what's he's…wait, Colonel Sheppard and Elizabeth!" With that said Daniel and Cameron took off full force behind Jack.

-x-x-x-

Being dragged around hallways by the arm is never fun and for Elizabeth it didn't help when Rynn just tightened her grasp, nails digging in. Finally they came to a halt in a room, where a queen sized bed with rich blue and red sheets, blankets, and pillows covering the bed sat in the middle. The room wasn't large, but it surely wasn't small. Before she knew it she was being dragged towards a door off to the side. In this room was a rather large, wooden wash tub and what looked like a toilet and sink while there was, what seemed to be a well in the corner. Rynn was pulling on her arm once again but she dug the heels of her boots into the cement, planting herself there…obviously upsetting Rynn who jerked her forward.

"Take off your clothing." Rynn ordered her not wanting a fight, while she started placing buckets of water into the wash tub from the well. Elizabeth just stood there and watched as Rynn filled the tub.

"If you do not take your clothing off yourself I shall have to remove it for you." Warning her Rynn turned with her hands on her hips; Elizabeth still disobeyed and stood where she was. Rynn took two steps towards her and Elizabeth quickly turned and made way for the door which was closed. Hand hovering over the doorknob she grabbed it but didn't have time to turn it before she was slammed up against the door, face and body smashed against it with Rynn up behind her. Elizabeth felt the awkward and painful twist of her arm against her back as Rynn held it in place and had obviously struck her forehead where she hit the rock at against the door because it was now pulsing with pain…

"As I said before take your clothing off or I shall remove it for you. If you wish to disobey me I shall get Inad and he will surely do it for you gladly instead."

"Fine." Elizabeth spat out and Rynn happily let her go after turning her around and pushing her towards the tub while she stood before the door blocking it.

-x-x-x-

'_We have to get Sheppard and Weir back. Where would those to go without everyone else? What do they know that nobody else does…'_ Before Sam could continue on with her train of thought Jack came flying into her room, bits of chocolate cake on his shirt, out of breath, a happy face meaning he obviously knew something, and she surely didn't miss the fork in his hand…

"I-I know…I know what they're doing!" He choked out between the deep breaths trying to slow down as he stood before her desk leaning heavily on it with both hands.

"And that is…?" She questioned just as Daniel and Cameron came running in behind Jack.

"What's going on?" Daniel choked out, more out of breath than any of the three men as he stood before them hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"I kn-know, know where Sheppard and Eliz-Elizabeth went." Jack repeated once again. Sam just looked at him with a 'I want to know!' look on her face waiting for the answer.

"Alright, now that I can breathe again…" Jack sighed out standing up and catching his breath before continuing. "She is looking for her father! I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. I never knew that her dad worked for the SGC, until I joined! I never thought anything of it though, until now. That's what she is doing. She's looking for him, to see if he's still alive…and to figure that out, she's going to go to the last place he was known to be…" Suddenly he paused.

"And that would be…?" Cameron was totally confused and had no idea where Elizabeth's father would be.

"Atlantis." Jack, Sam, and Daniel all said at once.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth stared at herself in the wooden, full length mirror pulling slightly at the new golden material covering her body. The skirt was skimpy yet full, it dropped past her feet, covered about four inches of her side from her waist to her thigh, once those four-ish inches stopped an inch open slit formed all the way down to the bottom and through on both sides leaving both sides of her legs extremely revealed. Not like the top was any better, it was also made of a golden cloth like material, it revealed her midriff and her shoulders but still had short sleeves placed on it they were just below her shoulders instead. She hated this outfit and wanted to rip it to shreds but before she could do anything to it, in came Rynn once again in a similar outfit.

"It is time to seat at the table, our King is waiting." Rynn motioned towards the doorway into the hallway waiting.

"Your King…" Elizabeth corrected Rynn with a glare taking a few steps toward the doorway. "Where is John?" She wasn't going to listen to Rynn until she got a few of her own questions answered.

"Colonel Sheppard will not be joining us, he is to stay in his cell until Inad says otherwise."

"Then I will not be joining you either!" She wouldn't go with out John; she didn't want to go with out John.

"You do not have a choice." With that said in came two guards each grabbing one of Elizabeth's arms and dragging her to the large room they had come from earlier.

"Let me go!" Elizabeth screamed as she kicked, thrashed, dug her now bare feet into the cement ground trying to stop them, anything to stop them. Nothing was working they were too strong for her and before she knew it they had pulled her completely off the ground so her feet were not touching it and were carrying her by the arms to the gathering. She felt so useless and hopeless, she didn't know what to do, didn't know if John was alright, and didn't know where Teyla or Ronon were…she was terrified.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapterr eight [8]! Hope you liked it. Love to hear those thoughts and responses, or even assumptions! :]**


	9. Any Extra Clothes?

"No." General Hammond cried out angrily.

"But General we know where they are going! You really expect us to sit here and wait for the outcome of all this…maybe not even knowing the outcome when we have a lead!" Jack snapped back before he felt a hand land lightly on his arm and found Sam standing next to him trying to silently tell him to calm down and just leave it, because it obviously wasn't working.

"If I knew this was going to benefit us and knew they were still alive, you wouldn't even have to ask me for permission I would let you go willingly. But I just cannot let you risk your lives over a hunch General. That would be example number one as to why they called me and put me in charge." Hammond suddenly stopped and took a deep breath during the eerie silence. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am, I want Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir back safely just as much as all of you. But I just cannot let you all go gallivanting off through the galaxy on a hunch. End of discussion." With that said, General Hammond left the room leaving O'Neill and Carter standing there in silence.

-x-x-x-

"My dear, you have not touched your food. Nor anything else for that matter." Inad smirked at her from behind his golden cup which he drank from. Once his cup was in place on the table he placed his newly free hand on Elizabeth's own covering it tightly while she tried to pull it away, but failed and remained silent.

"I don't eat with pigs." She stated angrily staring directly at the cup in front of her before directing her eye sight to him with an intense stare.

"I believe I am supposed to take that as an insult even though I do not know what a pig is?" Inad merely laughed in her face before taking another large bite from his plate while Elizabeth took a sip from her cup just before the door flew open and there on the floor was John with a large guard standing behind him…

"He tried escaping my lord." The large guard stated angrily as he spat down at John still lying on the floor just before he kicked him in the stomach. Elizabeth shot up from her seat and ran to him, placing his head on her lap.

"John…" She spoke down to him softly brushing his hair away from his face.

"It's alright, I'm fine." He coughed out before slowly sitting up next to her with his arm protectively around his stomach. That's when he noticed her outfit. "Nice clothes." He teased her trying to lighten the mood. She distinctly glared at him and pursed her lips together tightly.

"Not my choice and I could say the same to you!" She snapped back at him looking at his golden pants and short sleeved t-shirt, he surprisingly still had his boots, before she cried out feeling herself being pulled up by the hair.

"Hey!" John yelled as he was pulled up by the arms, more of his yelling was for Elizabeth than himself.

"Take her to her quarters; I will deal with her later. As for you Colonel Sheppard…" Inad instructed just before he punched John, hard in the gut as he doubled over.

"No! No let me go!" Elizabeth screamed out at the top of her lungs as she watched Inad punch John over and over again repeatedly before Inad cut her off. "Rynn take her, now." Before Rynn could get a good grasp on her, Elizabeth pulled away and ran full force down to Inad, grabbing a vase along the way before coming up behind him and smashing it on the back of his head. That really pissed him off…

"You dumb broad." With that said he backhanded her as hard as possible with his large hands that sent her to the cement ground.

"Leave…her…alone." John gasped out trying to catch his breath, wanting to protect Elizabeth as much as possible.

"Ahh I see you have deep feelings for this one Colonel Sheppard." Inad only smirked before he slid his fingers through Elizabeth's hair and pulled her up to her feet. Whimpering in pain Elizabeth stood all the while wrapping her hands around his wrist trying to get him to let go.

John didn't say a word after Inad said that last sentence. He just stood there, standing up to his full height once again while staring the leader down before glancing into Elizabeth's fear and pain filled eyes.

"I have a feeling I will not be able to train you to be one of my men. I suppose with that said I have no use for you." Inad merely stated spitting at his feet.

"Well then let us go!" John snapped back angrily taking a few steps toward him while Inad tightened his grasp on Elizabeth's hair, pulling her head back to rest on his shoulder before nipping at her throat with his teeth and lips.

"I do believe I said I did not have use for you…Doctor Weir here on the other hand, I could definitely use her." Inad then bit down on the side of her neck making her cry out in pain, trying to push him away. The man merely smirked after he licked the side of her neck once more before peering up at John who was yelling at him.

"Let her go!" _'I have to do something. There must be a way…'_ "Let's fight. If I win, Elizabeth and I get to leave. If you win…she stays." He knew it was risky…but it was the only way and hopefully Inad would take it. Inad looked at him in surprise with a look of amusement on his face before he thought about the proposition.

"Alright, I believe you have a deal Colonel. We shall take part in this warfare tonight."

-x-x-x-

"We must help them Ronon." Teyla spoke swiftly and in worry as she stood in the jumper watching Ronon pace back and forth.

"I know, but I don't know how to get to them." He contemplated over and over how to get in and get them out…but kept coming up blank.

"We need help." With a sigh Teyla stated in defeat as she slumped down in the co-pilots seat of the jumper.

-x-x-x-

It was oddly silent as Elizabeth paced the quarters she was placed in. She had not seen Rynn or any of the guards for an awfully long time. _'I better not get left out of this fight John stupidly came up with, I have to be there when it happens. Ugh I cannot believe that man! Why would he even think about doing something so stupid! He is so wreck less sometimes…'_ Suddenly her inner rampage was cut off by the door opening. She froze immediately where she stood and looked towards the door to reveal none other than Inad...

"Hello my dear." Inad grinned, looking her up and down before shutting the door behind him as he fully stepped into the room.

"What do you want?" She snapped angrily putting as much space between them as possible, with her shoulders upright, posture defiant.

"I thought you would know that by now Elizabeth." Looking around the cement room Elizabeth looked for her nearest escape options. Clearly the door to the corridor was out because his large form was blocking the way, so that only left the bathroom…but could she make it?

Glancing back and forth between Inad and the door, she suddenly charged toward the bathroom door and had it open, taking a step in when suddenly two hands were pulling her back on her waist. Quickly she grabbed the doorframe trying to pull herself through it but wasn't succeeding too well. She could feel one of his hands moving from her hip to her 'center' and immediately started panicking with her heart racing. Doing the only thing that came to mind first…she let go of the doorframe with her right hand and slammed her right elbow back into his face before she let her elbow connect with his groin. With both places on him hurting, he automatically let go and tended to himself giving her time to get herself into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Leaning hard against the door she slid down, legs pulled up to her chest, and arms around herself protectively as she felt a few tears fall down from all the stress and panic all the while feeling Inad pounding against the door trying to get in and screaming at her from behind. After what seemed like forever he was gone and gave up. Now all she could do was wait.

-x-x-x-

"I've got it! I know where it's at! I know where we have to go!" Daniel cried out as he ran into Sam's lab to find her sitting at her desk behind her computer while Jack paced back and forth in front of the desk before her.

"And that would be?" Jack sighed out as Daniel placed the papers down on the table…and to him it looked like a bunch of meaningless little dots.

"Alright this, this right here is us…and this, this is the planet Atlantis is on…Lantea." He smiled up at the pair brightly in success, he was definitely sure he got it this time. He wouldn't have been able to figure it out if it wasn't for the helpful notes the SGC had found from Elizabeth's father or the map on P3X-425.

"So how do we get to…Lantea, and what is this thick line?" Sam stared at the handmade map Daniel created and she didn't understand the sketchy thick line he drew between the dot 'planets' and the 'Lantea planet' dot.

"That is the line between galaxies. We have to leave the Milky Way Galaxy and cross over into the Pegasus Galaxy. In order to do that we have to go back to P3X-425 and go through the gate to a planet called Adora. Once we get onto Adora we can set off to Lantea and hopefully they will be there…safe." Daniel explained to the two of them with full confidence in himself.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jack was really falling for this and he was completely down for whatever needed to happen for them to get Sheppard and Elizabeth back. He just wanted to make sure this was going to work…

"What about Hammond? There is no way we are going to get clearance to go through the gate and get them…" Tapping her pen repeatedly Sam questioned them breaking the guys' hope and confidence of the ease they thought it would be. Jack was the one to answer that.

"We don't ask for clearance…we get in the jumper and go, now." He simply stated placing his hands in his pockets before looking at Daniel and seeing a calm and not surprised look, but when he got to Sam…she looked scared and shocked and didn't really have the belief that they would be able to pull it off.

"It's all we have and all we can do. I'll go round up Teal'c and Mitchell." With that said Daniel turned and took off out the room.

"Jack…" Sam spoke softly looking up at him.

"Carter look, I know we all have a lot on the line here, and I know how much this all means to you here…so if you don't want to go through with this, that's fine. I don't want you risking everything you have if you don't want to. The guys will understand that, I understand that. It's okay." She thought about everything he said before silently shutting her computer down, getting up and walking around her desk to stand before him…

"Let's go bring them home." She smiled up at him brightly and turned to walk away figuring he would follow, but before she could even take two steps he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, lowering his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers when they finally pulled apart before leading her out of her lab and quickly to their locker room to get what they need, get to the jumper, and head out.

-x-x-x-

"John!" Elizabeth cried out as John fell to the ground after a large blow from Inad. Struggling as much as she could…she still didn't get anywhere because of the guard holding her back by the arms. She had to get away from this guy and help John…looking around she couldn't find anything other than the normal drapes and a few lit candles.

'_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel dizzy? I need to concentrate. I need to help John! The candles…'_ She immediately thought to herself before suddenly slamming back into the guard behind her, making him lose his balance slightly and stagger back. Little did he know…she rammed him into a lit candle making him cry out, he let go of her quickly so shove the candle away. John's attention was suddenly on Elizabeth just like Inad's was, he noticed Inad was going after her now instead so he jumped on his back from behind to keep him away from her.

Elizabeth grabbed the nearest candle with an unsteady grasp and looked over to find John on Inad's back keeping him 'occupied' so as quickly and swiftly as she could, Elizabeth ran up to Inad and slammed the lit candle on his forehead. Inad cried out and lost his grasp of John who slid off his back and ran to a very pale Elizabeth, grabbing her arms to pull her to him before he took off running and pulling her along.

"Get them! Now!" Throwing the candle off to the side Inad yelled at the rest of his guards angrily pointing at the doorway they just went out of.

-x-x-x-

"Ronon! The gate!" Teyla exclaimed as the gate started up and before they knew it…another jumper was coming through.

"Come on…" Ronon motioned for her to follow as he ran out the back of the jumper towards the gate with Teyla in tow…

-x-x-x-

"Did you just see that?" Daniel cried out staring out the front window of the jumper standing between Jack (who was 'driving', and Sam who sat in the co-pilots seat).

"Daniel just sit down please so I can concentrate here." Jack snapped slightly at him as he started to angle up towards the sky.

"No! No look! Isn't that those two people that were with John and Elizabeth when they came back to camp?" He was pointing towards the grassy area below where two people randomly appeared.

"Jack, it is. That's them." Sam announced looking at the people below where Daniel pointed out to find them waving their arms about.

"This better be good…" Lowering the jumper down so the back of the jumper was towards them and the front towards the gate, before all five of them exited the jumper to meet them in the middle.

-x-x-x-

Everything was getting worse for Elizabeth. The dizziness was intensifying, and she felt as though she needed to vomit. All she saw was the bright blues and reds on the walls flashing past her as she was pulled along and felt the cement beneath her bare feet…

"Joh-John…" She mumbled out as he turned to see why she was slowly down. Immediately she felt herself come to a complete stop and his hands on her face…

"What is it? What's wrong?" He was full of worry and panic as he searched her eyes for the answers all the while trying to ignore the bright red bite mark on her neck…

"He-he must have slipped me something, earlier. I took a sip of a drink. I don't know what it was…ugh, I don't feel so good." Before John could respond to her, or she could say anymore, she quickly turned away and vomited behind herself all over the cement floor. John held her around the waist with his hand on her bare stomach as she bent over, trying to control her curls…

"You okay? Feel better?" He asked pulling her flush against him when she finished. She just nodded and laid her forehead against his shoulder. "Come on, let's keep moving." He told her softly before kissing the side of her head. John took four steps from where they were standing with Elizabeth in tow when suddenly they were being fired upon from the direction they needed to go. Instead of continuing on, he dropped to the floor instantly pulling her down under him as he pushed her against a pillar coming out of the wall before dropping himself over her as cover.

-x-x-x-

"What is with all the ugly blue and pink cloths everywhere?" Jack questioned in utter disgust as he, Carter, Teal'c, and Ronon slowly yet extremely quietly walked down a completely cement corridor. Daniel, Teyla, and Mitchell stayed behind with the jumpers.

"Red sir, red." Sam corrected him with a smirk on her face before she took a step ahead of Teal'c where he and Ronon were covering their six while O'Neill led the way.

"Looks pink to me." He stated as he flicked the bottom of one cloth decoration with the tip of his gun.

"Can we just get Sheppard and Weir and get out of here." Ronon spoke up from behind them all walking casually down the corridor. They all knew this place was not the ideal place of feeling safe and secure, so they all definitely wanted to find their friends and get out of there as soon as possible.

"I hear gun shots O'Neill…" Teal'c was not the only thing that broke his train of thought…the gun shots also did. Jack nodded towards the noise and they took off in a run to see what was going on. Rounding a corner they found about ten men firing at something down the corridor, thankfully they didn't notice them and they were behind them so they had the element of surprise. They definitely used that without any hesitation...but it didn't go as well as they had planned. Once they shot five of the ten they then directed their firing at them rather than whatever it was they were shooting at down the corridor. They took as much cover as they could…which was only the corners of corridor they were at. He and Teal'c were on one side, while Ronon and Carter were on the other side.

"Carter!" Jack cried as he saw her drop down fully onto her knees, before sliding onto her butt, and leaning back against the wall.

"It's alright, I'm okay. Just took one to my vest." Sam touched where the bullet had hit her vest, there was a pretty big hole…and the vest that was supposed to be protecting her hurt a lot more than it should have. She knew they needed her though so she pulled herself back together quickly and started firing once again. Finally they cleared everyone out…and looked down the corridor to find two people curled up, one on top of the other protecting them. They could hardly see them from where they were so they didn't know for sure who it was; the two people were trying to hide around a cement pillar. That's when a head popped around the pillar.

-x-x-x-

"John!" Elizabeth cried from underneath him as the shots hit next to her on the pillar.

"Don't move!" She felt him tell her firmly right next to her ear as he pulled her tighter against him. It sounded to John like the firing had doubled…before he knew it the firing stopped all together. He had to know whether it was safe or not, slowly but surely John poked his head around the corner of the pillar to see four people running at them.

"Elizabeth! Sheppard!" He heard General O'Neill yell at them as they got closer to them.

"Jack?" Elizabeth mumbled slightly as John dropped his head to her shoulder in relief. Once their four friends got to them, he picked his head up, before moving his arms down to her waist, and pulling her up with him.

"You two alright?" Jack noticed how pale Elizabeth was and how sickly she looked; he also definitely didn't miss the bite mark on her neck. He could only imagine what happened to the two of them and hoped it wasn't the worst. But before either of them could answer, Ronon was yelling at them…

"We've got company!" He cried out from the corner John and Elizabeth had come from hearing footsteps coming toward them.

"Let's get out of here!" O'Neill pushed Carter towards the way they came from before doing the same with John and Elizabeth, while he, Teal'c, and Ronon followed closely behind.

"John…" Elizabeth groaned out as he pulled her along at his side. "Come here." He realized she wouldn't be able to make it out of here on her own feet, so he swiftly picked her up in his arms and continued running with Sam and Jack in front of them for protection along with Teal'c and Ronon covering behind.

-x-x-x-

Finally after what seemed like forever…they made it out of the complex and the jumpers were in sight before them in the field. Just as John was about to step into the back of the jumper he, Elizabeth, Ronon, and Teyla came in, he felt Elizabeth squirming in his arms…

"John, John put me down." He knew what was coming so he put her down on her feet after getting to the side of the jumper where she vomited once again.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth are you okay?" Jack was now really concerned with her and ran to them…

"It's okay; she's going to be fine. Inad slipped her something and it's making her sick. She only took a sip, so it's just working its way out of her system." John explained to them before picking her back up in his arms where she comfortably laid her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled in.

"Who is this Inad you speak of Colonel Sheppard?" Teal'c spoke up with his staff standing straight up next to him.

"Ahh…we got a lot of explaining to do huh?" With that said everyone just nodded before they all walked into the same jumper to talk. "Does anyone have any other clothes we could change into?" He questioned before they started and unfortunately got a no.

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter nine complete. sorry for the delays of chapters, i've been very busy lately and it's been extremely stressful/hectic. So I'm trying my best to keep up with this! Anyways I appreciate all the reviews thank you all muchh!**

**ps..don't be shy, push the button and tell me what you think! :]**


	10. Welcome to Atlantis

"You are crazy! You don't even know if he is still alive Elizabeth! We all need to go home, now!" Being the only ones in the jumper, Jack cried out angrily at his cousin, hands flailing, as she picked up her stubbornness in full force this time. Elizabeth only stood with her arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised, at the front of the jumper while she watched him pace the back portion.

"Jack…please. I have to at least try. I can't just give up when I'm this close!" She snapped back at him glaring him down, but before he could say anything she felt bile come up her throat once more and ran to the back of the jumper. Just as she leaned over against the side of the cloaked jumper to vomit, she felt a familiar hand go around her waist. She tried looking up but didn't want to vomit on them so decided to stay hunched over. Once she was finished she pulled herself upright and looked directly into John's eyes before leaning against him.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." John whispered down to her, holding her close to his side.

"No it's not. He wants to go back to Earth. I need to find him John; I need to see if he's still alive." She choked up looking up into his eyes. He simply nodded and kissed her forehead before he led her into the other jumper where everyone else was…except Jack who was still pacing the jumper in anger.

-x-x-x-

'_How can she be so stubborn at a time like this? I can't believe…'_ Jack was furious and couldn't even manage to understand why she wanted to stay so badly. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and jumped away from surprise…

"Jack…" It was Sam. She was the one who touched his arm and released once he jumped so badly.

"What?" He snapped angrily to realize he was doing it again. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just so…so…ugh! Some days I just want to strangle that woman!" Jack cried out apologizing as he plopped down onto the bench staring at the floor. Sam looked at him with genuine sadness and concern before she went to stand before him.

"Jack, it's okay. I know you're scared…we're all scared. We got them back, and she still wants to go off and do what she thinks is best. You have to respect that and accept it." She spoke to him softly as she stood before him placing her hands lightly on her hips. She watched as he bent down and picked something up off the floor, but didn't pay any attention as to what it was, when he suddenly slowly put it in his pocket.

"I know Carter, I know. But it's so hard, to just let her go off in the galaxy. The one thing she knows absolutely nothing about…and of course she wants to take it on, full force. Typical Elizabeth." He scoffed about the whole ordeal. He absolutely admired his cousin for how strong minded she was and how dedicated she became to things…but that was also her major downfall. She didn't know when to stop.

"She is looking for her dad though Jack. Elizabeth can't just give up on him, you shouldn't either especially if he's your uncle." Sam placed a hand softly on his shoulder trying to comfort him…

"Sam he is as old as the dinosaurs! I highly doubt he is even still alive, I'm sure he's died of old age by now!" He practically cried out as Sam drew her hand back, placing it once again on her hip before replying to him.

"Jack you can't give up hope. You never know, there is a chance that he is still alive. A very small chance but…it's still a chance none the less." Speaking to him softly he finally looked up into her blue eyes and saw a caring, loving woman who was worried about him and everyone else on this trip.

"I'm sorry. I guess you're right, I need to stop being such a pessimistic bastard about everything." Suddenly he reached out for her, pulled her in close so she was standing between his legs before he pulled her to down to sit on one of his thighs. "Do you forgive me?" He asked stroking the side of her face with his hand all the while brushing a few long blonde loose strands from her braid behind her ear.

"Of course I do Jack. It's not me you need to apologize to…its Elizabeth and John." Giving him a small smile she answered him truthfully and the best way she could, before taking the hand stroking her face in her own grasp. Before she knew it he had his lips on hers and they were in an intense lip lock. Just as things started heating up between them, they heard the gate activate and they immediately split apart.

"Who could that be?" Jack stated as he and Sam stood up at the same time. Looking out the front window they saw the gate connecting. Slowly Jack walked to the front of the jumper, watching and waiting for something to come through the gate while Sam stood in the back where they had been earlier. Suddenly about thirty men came through the gate in matching dark green and brown outfits. The bad part about all this…they weren't as far away from the gate as the others were and they were walking directly towards them.

"We should probably get in the air…" Sam finally came up to stand behind him and stated softly in concern.

"Won't they hear us leaving though?" He didn't want to take that chance, they may not be able to see them…but they weren't completely oblivious to them and they were getting closer and closer.

"I don't know, but we can't just sit here! We don't know who they are or what they're capable of, and there is no way we could take them." Placing her hand on his arm, he could tell she was starting to panic with how close they were getting to them.

"Well we can't run to the others…they'll see us and probably shoot us!" Jack replied taking her hand that was on his arm in his own holding it tight.

-x-x-x-

"Did anyone else hear the gate start up?" Mitchell stated as he walked towards the back of the jumper to see a group of men searching the area. "Uhh guys, we have a problem…" With that said everyone else joined him at the back.

"Jack, Sam, can you hear me?" Daniel quickly grabbed his walkie-talkie trying to contact them.

"_Yeah we hear you…Carter and I are in a bit of a pickle here. Any way you guys can help out here, if so thanks that'd be great!" _They could hear the sarcasm just leaking out of his voice, and Daniel knew very well that meant he was getting concerned about their situation.

"As much as we would love to come help you guys Jack, we can't really just jump out of here and run to you and neither can you. They're too close for you to get up in the air now so you'll just have to…" Before Daniel could even finish his sentence Jack cut him off…

"_Sit and wait…yeah I was afraid you were going to say that." _Jack sighed out in annoyance.

"Just don't do anything rash Jack."

"There is no way they are going to get out of that." John finally spoke up from where he stood with Elizabeth at his side.

"We don't know that!" Mitchell suddenly snapped at him with a pointing glare before he started pacing the small area that all seven of them were occupying.

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are more capable than you shall believe Colonel Sheppard. You would be surprised as to what they can accomplish." Teal'c himself believed they would be fine, no matter what happened.

-x-x-x-

"He's going to walk straight into us…" Sam stated in concern as a man continued walking directly at them, no idea he was about to walk directly into a jumper.

"This'll be interesting." Jack wanted to laugh about the whole situation, but knew it definitely wasn't the time or place. Suddenly the man literally walked directly into the window of the jumper, his face smashed up against it, causing Jack to snicker a little but then he realized that the other men were now surrounding the jumper and trying to find a way in. Sam suddenly remembered the hatch was still open, so she ran to the back to shut it. But just as she got a foot away from it, men were already standing on the hatch, slowly working their way in.

"Sam…" Jack spoke to her softly, calling her back to him. Just as she turned around to go back to him, a man started yelling…

"Stop right where you are! Do not move or I will shoot you!" A man cried angrily at her so she froze exactly in her place all the while staring at Jack, with her back to the intruders. She heard boot clad feet coming up behind her and suddenly felt a hand wrap around her neck from behind and shove her down on the bench against the jumper wall. Looking up at the person who shoved her down she found a gun in her face…

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jack cried out angrily taking a few steps toward them.

"Don't move!" The same man yelled, while another man placed his gun on Jack. There were four men in the jumper, all of them with guns of course. "Our leader will be here soon."

"And who is your leader?" Anger was coursing through his veins right about now and he just wanted to grab Sam and run.

"That would be me." A tall, dark haired man walked in, wearing a similar uniform. "Acastus Kolya of the Genii. Who might you be?" He introduced himself before stepping up towards them.

"General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter. What do you want?" Jack snapped angrily at the man, taking a step forward but immediately the man with his gun on him walked over to him and stood behind him with the gun to his neck.

"Your…help." He stated with an eerie smile. Unfortunately for Jack and Sam, neither of them noticed the syringes two men had…until they emptied the contents into their necks and they were out.

-x-x-x-

"They have Jack and Sam…" Elizabeth cried out while she watched two men carry Jack's unconscious form while another man had Sam slung over their shoulder…she also didn't miss the man guiding them all back to the gate.

"We have to follow them." John simply said before he shut the hatch, and slowly made his way towards the active gate.

"But we don't even know where we will end up once we are through…" Teyla stated in concern as she spoke up from the back beside Ronon.

"We will just have to take that chance Teyla Emmagan." Teal'c stated in confidence as they went through the gate.

"Here goes nothing." Plopping down onto the nearest seat Cameron advised everyone else to do the same.

But as soon as they got through the gate…they realized they were in a little trouble. There before them was a command center, but where they were at they were not too sure. They had brought themselves through the gate and in the middle of what looked like a facility; how they were going to get out they had no idea. There was a high ceiling above them, a few corridors leading off on their sides (which the men had taken Carter and O'Neill through), but before them was a large set of stairs with control panels and a few people operating them, and off to one of their sides was a walk way leading to a little office. Where were they?

"Well Sheppard, how do you guys plan on getting out of this one? We are right in the way of the gate, we can't go forward and we definitely can't do backwards. We also can't sit here and wait for the gate to start up otherwise you can say goodbye to everyone you know." Ronon was frustrated now and walked up to stand between John and Elizabeth who were sitting at the front while John operated the jumper.

"Great…" John sighed out realizing he didn't know what the hell to do. _'Opening, we need an opening we can get through. We have to get out of here. If only there was a place to park the damn jumper…'_ and just as he thought that suddenly the ceiling opened up above them…

"What the hell was that?" Cameron cried out in concern trying to figure out what the hell was going on and even found the people in front of them on the stairs scrambling around in fear and confusion.

"I think we just found our way out, John go up." This all look very familiar to Daniel's knowledge of certain places and this place in particular was definitely getting the best of him. _'This can't be it…'_He thought to himself as John nodded in understanding before he slowly took the jumper up. "Just follow the tunnel and keep going up." Suddenly they were out of the tunnel and before them was two stories worth of jumpers.

"What is this place?" John asked looking around in wonder and amazement at the completely deserted place (other than more jumpers) around them before looking at his friends to find them all, especially Daniel Jackson in awe and wonder.

-x-x-x-

'_Uhh, my head. Why the hell did they have to use syringes? And where the hell are we?'_ Groaning with his hand on his head, Jack slowly sat up from where he lay on the hard floor. Looking around quickly he found Carter not too far away still unconscious. They were in a cell…but it was different from what they had on Earth. The cell was in the middle of a room, the bars were horizontal, and there was only one way in the room and one way out, along with their cell.

"Carter…Carter wake up…Sam…" He shook her shoulder trying to wake her, she didn't even budge. Checking her pulse, which was beating strong, he shrugged before stepping over to the bars to see further down the corridor, but got nothing. Sighing he went back to Sam and sat down next to her trying to wake her again.

"Carter? Sam can you hear me? Carter wake up!" This time a little more forcefully he noticed her eye lashes fluttering before they slowly opened up. Suddenly she shot up from where she lay but immediately slumped over head in hands groaning in pain.

"Easy Carter, hangovers are a bitch." Trying to lighten the mood he placed a hand on her shoulder, helping her sit up a little. Thankfully his lame hangover joke got a small smirk and giggle out of her as she pushed a few long stray strands behind her ear.

"Where are we?" She mumbled out blinking her eyes trying to adjust to the light before looking him directly in the eyes while taking their surroundings in.

"I have no idea. I just hope Space Monkey know where we are." He stated simply checking her over to make sure she wasn't injuries.

"What if they don't find us?" She always seemed to do that he thought as he shook his head to her question.

"Don't worry, it's Daniel and Teal'c, they always find us."

-x-x-x-

"Look at all these empty jumpers! They haven't been used for years!" John was practically run around the place like it was a candy store. He was just sucking in all these jumpers running in and out of each and every one of them with the others close behind.

"Lifetimes actually. It clearly shows they haven't been out much, and even just the look at that tunnel and the way that hatch opened up for us shows signs of underuse." Daniel stated looking around the area trying to make sure his thoughts of the place were true.

"So where exactly are we? Does anyone know that or even have some sort of idea as to where we are?" Mitchell suddenly cried out as everyone came to a halt in the center of the bay except for Elizabeth who was walking along the walls.

"Everything looks so old…ancient." Elizabeth was dragging her fingers along the walls of the bay, window frames, and the jumper walls before coming up next to John with the others.

"Because it is Ancient." He finally admitted it, this had to be it Daniel thought before sharing his thoughts with everyone else.

"What do you mean Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c was slightly confused at the moment and wanted an explanation.

"Atlantis…" Glancing at Daniel with her eyes squinted a little in thought and eye brow raised, Elizabeth answered for him.

"Exactly, I believe we're in Atlantis. Everything fits! We are in the Pegasus Galaxy, the entire place is Ancient, and I found Ancient writing on a wall over there; when we came through the gate that room fits the perfect description of their Command Center that I have read about." He was getting very excited about this and everyone could definitely tell.

"Well how does any of that explain the hatch opening up for us to go through? Things don't just open up magically like that…" John didn't know what to say or even think of that part. All he thought about at the time of the situation was a place to put the jumper and suddenly a hatch was opening above them…

Daniel stood and thought a few seconds before it came to him. "The ATA Gene, you have it remember? I'm sure you somehow connected with Atlantis and it went by your orders that you gave it in your head. So the hatch opened because you wanted it to!" By the end of his explanation he was smiling proudly.

"So we are in the Lost City of the Ancients?" Teyla specified with a small smile on her face and in return Daniel merely nodded in excitement with a beaming smile on his face.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter 10 :]. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it was a little more 'sg-1' centered there...but I felt the urge to go with it and mix it in with it [there is always one of 'THOSE' chapters in a story]. So hopefully you didn't hate it too much, but don't fear more Sparkyness ensues soon! I believe I only have a few more chapters left to wrap up and this story will be complete also! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten, they mean a lot and help! Either way, bare with me we're almost there!**


	11. Pegasus Galaxy

"We've got company." Jack patted Sam's leg getting her attention as they both stood up to greet their captors who were trotting down the corridor towards them.

"I see our guests are awake." Great it was Kolya and four guards, one of them a redheaded woman. They had been in there for hours almost seemed like a day and had slept a little obviously taking turns, but not too much.

"Love what you've done with the place! Breakfast in bed would be nice! I'll take some pancakes with syrup, cheesy scrambled eggs with diced ham, and some OJ. That'd be great thanks!" Once the last word left his mouth Jack noticed the strict, angry, and serious look coming from the leader. Yep he definitely wasn't happy.

"What do you want with us?" Sam spoke up breaking the silence as she stood beside Jack, head held high.

"The woman speaks. We believe you are known as the race Tau'ri. Am I correct?" Well he was sure down for business.

"You're right as rain with that one. But that doesn't really tell us what you want with us…" Jack practically asked the question once again as the man started walking around the square cell they were in.

"I have something you want, but in return you must do something for us." Immediately laughing Jack looked at the man thinking he was joking, but he was dead serious by the look on his face.

"You have something we want?" Sam was completely lost with this one, what would these people have that they want? They just met…

"Yeah what would you have that we would want?" The man suddenly turned to another and whispered something in his ear before he and another guard walked out. Kolya continued walking around the cell waiting for the man to come back, the other two guards stood near the entrance, while Jack stood with his hands in his pockets staring at the entrance of the room, and Sam merely did the same with her hands at her side and glancing back and forth between the entrance, Jack, and Kolya. Suddenly a man was drug into the room but they couldn't see his face because his head was hung down, clearly this man wasn't in great shape.

"Who's this?" Jack snapped angrily at Kolya who now stood next to the two guards and the beaten man. Before Kolya answered he grabbed the hair on the back of the man's head and held his head up…

"I would like you to meet Maxwell Weir. We found him on the mainland; he is of your kind…is he not?" Jack's jaw practically dropped hearing Sam gasp as he stared at his beaten, old uncle before him.

-x-x-x-

"Well guess getting to Atlantis was a lot easier than we thought…but now what do we do?" John was pacing the area now trying to figure out how to hatch an escape plan.

"We have to get General O'Neill and Sam is what we have to do and get the hell out of here!" Cameron cried out hoping Sheppard wasn't thinking of other things to do while they were there.

"But my father…" Speaking softly Elizabeth looked directly at John he froze dead in his spot to look directly at her in return.

"I'm sorry to say this Doc, but we don't even know if he is still alive let alone if he is, if he's even on this planet. The best thing to do right now is concentrate on O'Neill and Sam." Cameron was bound determined that's all they were doing and he decided he was going to take control of this 'mission'.

"Colonel Mitchell, I do believe we have an efficient amount on our side that we can split into two groups." Teal'c spoke up realizing Elizabeth wanted to search for her father, while Mitchell really wanted to get Jack and Sam and get out of Dodge.

"I know Atlantis well; I lived on Atlantis for a year before my people were taken to the mainland. The Genii here offered to help us, then we realized they were not who they seemed to be and requested to live on the mainland, while I myself went through the 'Gate with a few others." Teyla explained how she knew Atlantis so well and thought Teal'c's plan sounded good.

"Then it has been decided. Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, and I will search for a convenient way out and find information. Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Weir, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex shall search for Doctor Weir's father, General O'Neill, and Colonel Carter." Teal'c finished it up for everyone who happily agreed to the arrangements…for the most part before they all set off on their quests.

-x-x-x-

"Max…" Jack spoke under his breath in shock as he stared at his old uncle who was clearly worn out. Hair completely gray by this time, tattered clothes, scars here and there, along with scratches, bruises, and scabs here and there.

"We'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves." Giving them all a nasty smirk Kolya ordered the guards to place Maxwell in the cell with Jack and Sam before locking them all back up again and walking out, leaving the three of them alone in the cell.

"Jack. You have no idea how great it is to see you again." Max coughed out as he sat down before Jack and Sam rushed to his side, squatting down in front of him.

"I'd say the same to you…but you don't look so great there Uncle Max." Placing his hand on his Uncle's shoulder, Jack tried supporting him and looked directly into his pained eyes. "What happened to you?"

Once the question left his mouth, he stared in shock and concern at his Uncle who merely started laughing hysterically at him. _'He has definitely gone crazy…'_ Jack thought to himself, glancing at Sam with a worried look, who had the same expression on her face.

"That is too long of a story for you my boy. Where is Elizabeth? Is she here? What about my wife?" Max quickly changed the subject knowing it was way too long of a story for him to explain to Jack and Sam. He was more concerned about his daughter and wife than anything else.

"Uhhh, Elizabeth isn't…here, here. But she is in this galaxy somewhere with some friends of ours. As for Susan, she's…she's good. Getting older, but good." Jack clarified trying not to panic him about Elizabeth's situation, since he really honestly didn't know for sure where she or the others were.

"You mean Elizabeth is off somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy, and you have absolutely no idea where?" Jack could see the worry and concern deep in the old man's eyes…

"Not exactly. She's with some friends and she's safe I can guarantee that. Carter and I were kind of…in a way, kidnapped I guess. I don't know if they followed us through the gate or not to this unknown god forsaken planet…" Jack finally realized himself they still didn't know where they themselves were at, or if the others knew where they were for that matter. But when he looked up at his Uncle he saw an uncanny smirk on his face…

"Dr. Weir…you know where we are don't you?" Sam finally spoke up letting Jack and Max get acquainted once again.

"Please call me Max…and yes, yes I do." This time his smile got even brighter which confused Sam and Jack even more than before…

"So where are we then old man?" Jack finally asked loudly wanting to know, clearly it was something big.

With a large smile, he finally answered. Causing Jack and Sam to look at each other in surprise…

"Atlantis."

-x-x-x-

"You realize we have absolutely no idea where we're going right?" John spoke up as he led the way with Elizabeth at his side, Teyla and Ronon following, as they walked practically blind through Atlantis.

"Actually John, as I once said…I lived here a long time ago, as a young girl before I…left. Where is it you wish to go? I am sure I can lead us there from old memories." Teyla reminded him and the others as they all stopped at the top of a set of stairs.

"Well we obviously know Jack and Sam are here…but we still aren't completely sure on Elizabeth's father. So why not try the holding cells?" John suggested before Teyla took point and led the way.

-x-x-x-

"How big is this place? I feel like I've been looking at the same walls, stairs, and floors since we left the Jumper Bay." Cameron whispered harshly getting sick of the 'scenery' of the complex.

"It's pretty big Cameron. We need to get back to the command center, try to find a way to figure out how many people are actually occupying Atlantis so we know how many we're going against if it comes to that. Plus figure out how we're going to get out of here without getting caught." Daniel summarized their quest up as they continued down a set of stairs, when suddenly they were face to face with ten men…

"I do believe we have been caught Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated, and Daniel didn't know if he was being serious or joking at little trying to be funny. Either way this situation was not a pleasant or good one at all.

"Hey guys…" Cameron gave them a small smile before they were all yelled at, and all their obvious weapons were taken away before they were escorted to the brig.

-x-x-x-

"Colonel this is where they hold their prisoners, but there are many separate holding cells in different rooms so we shall have to split up and search." Teyla announced as they reached their destination.

"Alright, Teyla you take that way, Ronon you go that way, and Elizabeth and I will go this way." John nodded at everyone before they all went their separate ways.

"Do you think my father is here?" Elizabeth suddenly asked as they walked slowly and quietly down a corridor leading to different holding cells.

"I honestly don't know. I sure hope so since this was the last place he was believed to be…" He gave her a reassuring smile as they continued on.

"But…but what if he isn't even alive anymore?" She was really starting to doubt her hopes and beliefs that he was still alive. Honestly she didn't even know why she was here anymore, why she wanted to come so bad. It was all looking downhill to her.

Coming to a stop, John turned to her, placing his hands on her shoulders before he spoke to her. "We will find him Elizabeth. You've been the one telling us not to give up hope this long…now don't you go losing hope either!" Briefly brushing his fingers along her cheek he smiled genuinely at her before taking her hand in one of his and walking through a door which led to a another hallway, which opened up into a room with a cell in the middle…and inside were three occupants.

-x-x-x-

"You mean to say we are actually on Atlantis? Lost City of the Ancients?" Sam was absolutely shocked but happy at the same time. This place was already amazing just by looking at it, but knowing this was Atlantis made it ten times better.

"Yes, we are on Atlantis. Hopefully we can get out of here before the Wraith come back again…" Jack saw the dark look in Max's eyes when he mentioned the Wraith…whatever that was. But before anyone could say anything else Sam jumped up and ran to the door of the cell, something clearly caught her eye…

"Sheppard! Elizabeth!" She cried out making both Jack and Max snap their heads up in their direction…

"Well, well, well Sheppard. Glad to see you guys are still alive." Jack smiled brightly at the pair that walked into the room before helping Max up and guiding him to the door next to Carter.

"Dad!" Elizabeth finally recognized who the man was and immediately started crying.

"Sheppard open this thing up!" With that said John got the cell opened, and Elizabeth was immediately in her father's arms practically sobbing.

"I missed you so much! Are you okay?" She pulled back from her father to check him over and found him rather beaten, but he was still alive and kicking and that's all she needed.

"I'm fine pumpkin. Hope you are well also?" He also checked her over for anything out of the ordinary and the only thing that caught his eye was a small cut and fading bruise on her forehead and a bite mark on her neck.

"Now that I've found you I'm perfect." But suddenly their moment was interrupted…

"What a joyous reunion that just had to be so rudely interrupted." It was Kolya and his men…with some guests.

"Danny, Teal'c, Mitchell…so glad to see you join us all." Jack spoke sarcastically to his friends who were being escorted by Kolya's men into the room.

"Same as you General, nice weather isn't it?" Mitchell was just as cocky as Jack; he just had a little bit better time controlling himself. But he definitely did not dare to look at his cousin knowing she was glaring him down, secretly telling him to shut up. As for Jack, he was about to respond when he felt a tender hand on his arm, and looking over he found Sam giving him a stern look…he could already hear her now. _'Don't even think about it Sir.'_ That involuntarily made him smile before he was quickly brought back to reality.

"Well now that we are all together, I think it is time we get down to business." Kolya snapped angrily looking around at all the 'foreigners' around him with his men in position if anything were to happen.

"Oh what'dya want?" The look on Kolya's face after that question made everyone's stomach drop.

"Maxwell knows exactly what I want, for you all to rid the Wraith from our problems. For you all to do that, we must get you on to their Hive Ship and you shall do the rest from there." Half of them were completely confused and had no idea what a Wraith was. The other half were just hoping they could get away before they had to deal with them.

"Um, excuse me…but what exactly is a Wraith?" Daniel spoke up getting sick of hearing about a Wraith, yet nobody was telling them what it was.

"I believe it is your worst nightmare and most likely will be the cause of your deaths. I will let you all converse among yourselves while I take care of some personal business." Kolya merely had his guards put them all in the same holding cell, which made it a little crowded, before he and his men left them while two stood guard outside.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Chapter 11 installed. I know you're probably thinking this isn't one of the 'better' chapters or so to speak, I'll admit it was rather boring to write but it needed to be done eventually. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days or so hopefully not too long. This is going to be a busy week for me as my semester is ending and a majority of my classes end this week rather than next week (the actual last week). So I'm am terribly sorry if I forget or don't get on it! Feel free to get after me if I don't! This story is also, I believe I stated this in the last chapter, coming to an end rather quickly. I believe I only have a few chapters left and it's finished!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it actually reassures me and reminds me that people actually are reading this and keeps me going for the most part. I really appreciate them and I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Either way here is the next piece and I have to go off to class, sooo feel free to leave a comment :]**


	12. How Are We Getting Back?

It had been a good two hours of their time in the holding cell before Kolya decided to come back to them. By this time Elizabeth was sitting on the floor with her father's head in her lap who was fast asleep. Sam was kneeling next to them both, checking over Maxwell to make sure he really was okay while Daniel stood next to them for reassurance. All the others were in the middle of the cell trying to figure out what was going on and what they were going to do get everyone out of this safely and efficiently.

"So I am sure you all had time to speak amongst yourselves of this…current situation." He merely gave them all an eerie smile looking from one person to the next, watching as Colonel Carter and Doctor Weir helped the old man up to his feet.

"Yeah Kolya we have as a matter of fact, now let's just do it and get it over with!" Jack spoke up before the rest of them could get the chance. He was furious and wanted to get the hell out of here with his people.

"Well you see, in order for me to make sure you fulfill my request and accomplish this task I will be holding something of yours until you return. As a way to make sure you will return." With that said the door to the holding cell opened and five men went directly through with their guns raised to prevent them from doing anything. Kolya meanwhile stood outside the cell as three more men walked in behind the others and all went individually towards each of the women.

"I don't think so." John immediately stood in front of Elizabeth, her father doing the same. It was also the same circumstance for Jack to stand in front of Sam and Ronon to do the same in front of Teyla. Teal'c, Mitchell, and Daniel all stood nearest to all of their friends.

"You do not have much of a say in this situation Colonel Sheppard. None of you do. We will be keeping Colonel Carter, Doctor Weir, and Miss Emmagan until the rest of you return from your task at hand. That is the only way we can determine your return, we know you will not leave them. Which that has clearly proven correctly from the way you all protect your women." That's when they all realized they made a big mistake by trying to protect them…either way they would be taken, but now he also had a bit of an idea of how to get to them particularly Sheppard, O'Neill, and Dex. "Now take the women to another cell while I take care of the men." Kolya ordered the three guards to take Sam, Elizabeth, and Teyla to another holding cell while the other guards stayed to help control the other seven men before he 'laid down the rules'.

"Why do you need us to do your dirty work? Can't you just send your own shitty men?" Mitchell was pissed now, they had come this far, found Carter and O'Neill which led them to Maxwell Weir, mission accomplished…now this? He was definitely considering retiring.

"Well Colonel Mitchell you see, most of my people are not here as they are on a different planet…our homeworld. So at all costs I must protect my small number of men as best as possible, and by doing that I shall send you to do this dirty work. The Queen will be down from her ship in approximately fifteen minutes as an exchange for my people's freedom we will send you all with her. Once upon her ship you will strike her down along with every single Wraith on that ship and the ship itself." But there was one issue…

"Umm, how do you expect us to get back then?" Daniel noticed that not only did they not know how they were going to pull this off…they had no idea how they were going to get back especially if they are in orbit around the planet.

"That Doctor Jackson is for you to figure out." He smirked at them all before gesturing with his pointer finger for his men to follow with the 'prisoners' in tow to the control tower.

-x-x-x-

"They can't do this to us! They can't do this to my father! He has been through enough the way it is, why do they think he is fit enough to make it to a ship and blow the damn thing up?" Elizabeth was furious as she paced the confinement of their cell back and forth one side of one of the walls. Thankfully all the guards left them so it was just the three of them within the whole area.

"There is nothing we can do Elizabeth, Kolya will do whatever he pleases. And while we are being held in here…there is no way of determining what shall happen to any of us. But I do know Ronon and the others will protect each other on the Hive Ship." Teyla spoke up placing a hand on the frustrated woman's arm giving her a warm, reassuring smile.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again they heard footsteps coming, it was only one person. They all turned and looked towards the doorway and suddenly in walked a single redheaded young woman. Teyla merely gasped as the woman picked her head up and stared directly at her…

"Sora…" Teyla spoke softly taking a few steps toward the door.

"Teyla Emmagan, we meet again." All three women could hear the venom dripping out of her mouth as she spoke angrily towards Teyla all the while shutting the energy barrier around the cell off and opening the door, pulling a knife out, and pointing it directly at Teyla.

"Teyla…" Sam looked at the woman in confusion and concern taking a few steps closer to Elizabeth.

"It is alright…" Just as she finished her last word Sora started laughing in disgust.

"It's alright? You killed my father! And I will get my revenge!" Sora cried out that last part just before she lunged directly at Teyla.

"Sora I did not kill him! You must understand!" Teyla continued to avoid the younger woman as she tried explaining the situation to her, meanwhile Sam and Elizabeth stood nearby not quite sure on what to do.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth cried out this time as Sora slashed their friends arm, cutting it just barely as a small trickle of blood ran down.

"I am alright, Doctor Weir, Colonel Carter I suggest you find the others and help them. I can handle Sora on my own." Teyla ordered them as she lunged at Sora, taking her down.

"Teyla we are not leaving you…" Sam started to tell her but suddenly saw the glare coming from Teyla just before the snappy order.

"Go! Go and help the others!" She cried out angrily before she continued her 'tussle' with Sora. Finally Sam gave in, grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and they took off down the corridor trying to find their way to the control tower.

-x-x-x-

John watched as he walked behind everyone else with Elizabeth's father, slowly down the stairs helping him, while the rest of them were immediately shoved down to their knees in the middle of the control room down by the gate. He had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. As he got to the bottom of the stairs with Maxwell he saw a slight movement off to the side and glanced over to see Elizabeth and Sam peering around a corner. _'How the hell did they get here? More or less down here too?'_ John had no idea what was going on but decided to just ignore them for the time being as he and Maxwell made their way over to the other men.

"You can't do this to us!" Daniel cried out from where he was kneeling on the ground between Jack and Mitchell, somewhat in the middle of them all.

"Well Doctor Jackson I am, and I believe there is nothing you can do to stop me." Kolya sneered pacing in front of all the men as John and Maxwell finally made it over to them all. John went directly towards Jack and kneeled down next to him, having him help with Maxwell. As he was helping John leaned in just far enough to tell Jack about Sam and Elizabeth softly without everyone else hearing.

"Elizabeth and Sam are off in the corner of that corridor, we have to make a distraction and over power these guys and get the hell out of here." Speaking as quietly as possible John explained it all to him before leaning back with Maxwell between them.

With that said Jack looked over and definitely saw Sam and Elizabeth standing just around the corner of the corridor closest to them. He also watched as Sam pulled a knife out of her boot, god he loved that woman. He didn't hear a word Kolya was saying as he made eye contact with her and he nodded at her, hardly noticeable, as she slowly made her way out from the corridor with Elizabeth in tow who was handling the knife. Hopefully this all worked out well…

"I believe the Queen should be here in approximately seven minutes." Kolya stated just as he started turning to his men at the controls when John started yelling at him.

"Well then Kolya you should be able to handle that huh?" John cried out at him trying to divert his attention so he wouldn't notice Elizabeth and Sam sneaking their way up to them. "If your men are oh so powerful and amazing, why the hell do you need us? Why not just kill us all already? What makes you think we can even destroy this Hive Ship, the Queen, and all the Wraith on board?"

"Because I cannot risk my men over insolent wanderers such as yourselves. As for your women…I think I will enjoy them all, one by one. They will become accustom to our ways soon enough." Kolya sneered; he was enjoying this all way too much.

"What the hell makes you think they will even go along with your stupid shit? I guarantee on the entire galaxy that you will never succeed with that idea!" Jack practically started laughing at Kolya's statement.

"Well I have always enjoyed breaking those who do not believe they will be broken. I must tell you General, I love challenges and I assure you Colonel Carter will be my greatest success. She is merely a woman, nothing more but my use for pleasure." Jack was about to lunge at the man and tackle him to the ground, punching his face in, when he felt Daniel and John both grab each of his arms and hold him down.

Finally Sam and Elizabeth made it to Kolya, they were still undetected thankfully, but Jack definitely didn't miss the pure look of hatred, disgust, and the want to knock this guy out cold emanating from Sam's face. Elizabeth stayed a few steps behind as Sam stood literally just behind the man; she quickly reached for his handgun in his hip holster and immediately placed it against his head.

"How is this for pleasure?" Sam spat at the man cocking the gun ready to fire if needed. Not taking the gun off his head he slowly turned so it was against the middle of his forehead, and that is when she saw the evil glint of a smile forming on his face and heard a majority of his men surrounding them all with their weapons trained on them.

"Well, well, well Colonel Carter. Aren't we in a quite a predicament. You shoot me, my men shoot you and every single one of your friends." He could see the inner battle going on inside her; she didn't know what to do. Pull the trigger and they all die, don't pull the trigger and they have a small chance of getting away but most likely dying. "Why do you hesitate Colonel? You are in control right now, are you not?"

"Shut up! Stop talking. Dial up the gate to Adora, now or I shoot him!" She ordered up to the men at controls who merely stood there staring at their 'leader' waiting for him to give them the okay. Looking around she saw all the men still kneeling on the ground, some ready to attack if needed, Maxwell was in a horrible state, and as for Elizabeth she was now being disarmed and held with the knife to her neck.

"They will not do as you say. You seem as though you have the control Colonel, but really all you have is an empty gun in hand." She pulled the trigger and he was right…no bullets. He immediately bellowed out with a loud laugh that continued, when suddenly he stopped, knocked the gun out of her hand, whipping her around and pulling her back up against his chest and a knife tightly against her neck. "Who is in control now Colonel?"

"General O'Neill, I have a plan." Ronon suddenly whispered from behind the older man…

"And what the hell would that be?" Jack lashed out, he had to get his people out of here especially Sam and Elizabeth…and where the hell was Teyla?

-x-x-x-

"Sora I did not kill your father! You have to believe me! He ordered us to leave, we could not help him! He sacrificed himself…I did all I could to help your father!" Teyla by this time had Sora pinned against the wall and was clearly winning this battle.

"You left him to die!" She spat at her in pure hatred and anger trying to struggle out of the tight grasp…but she was getting nowhere and wouldn't get anywhere no matter how hard she tried until Teyla decided to let her go.

"Sora please, Tyrus ordered us to leave him. I was following orders and did not have a choice! If anything you should be upset with Kolya not I! He was the one who came up with the plan to send us to the Hive-Ship knowing we were not to return! So please, help me help the others and I will guarantee you safety! Please!" Teyla was practically begging the younger woman by now. This needed to end, and they needed all the help they could receive at this time. Staring Sora down directly in the eyes she finally realized she had made it through to her when she stopped struggling and started nodding in agreement. They set up a plan as they ran off to the Control Tower to help the others and get out before the Wraith showed up.

-x-x-x-

**AN: Hmmm wonder how they are going to handle this. Sorry for such a long delay in updating, had a few issues. Forgot my flash drive the story is on at my house (I'm at my parents for christmas), got snowed it at my parents for about 3 days, then christmas actually came so I was super busy, and finally I was able to go back and get my hands on the flash drive! So finally chapter 12 is complete! It's sort of a little if-y if you ask me. But I sure hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate in giving me your thoughts on it :]. Thank youu for the previous reviews, they're great!**


	13. Sorry For Everything

'_I should have kept my knife and slit his throat when I had the chance. I am so stupid, how the hell are we going to get out of this now? Teyla?'_ Sam thought to herself angrily as she struggled against Kolya who had a tight hold on her, but then noticed Teyla being 'escorted' into the room by none other than Sora.

"Kolya I see you have secured the other women as well." Sora sneered seeing Elizabeth and Sam both being held with a knife at neck point by her people while she did a similar move with Teyla, just guiding her from behind with a gun to her head.

"How did this happen Sora? Never mind that, get up to the controls and prepare for the Queen to come." Kolya nodded up at the controls where she continued to guide Teyla from behind. Sam watched both women carefully when she suddenly made eye contact with Sora who…winked? _'Did Sora just…wink at me? What are those two up to?…'_

Kolya was speaking nonsense to the men as she watched Teyla and Sora carefully. They finally made their way up to the top of the stairs to the controls where seven men stood when Sora 'released' Teyla who went to four of the men while Sora went to the control panel where three men stood. She merely watched as Teyla quietly took out the four men and Sora took out the three before dialing up the gate.

"What…" Kolya cried out angrily looking up to see his seven men down, his other 16 men standing around them all at the bottom, as the gate started up and found Sora and Teyla responsible. "Sora! What do you think you are doing?"

Before anyone replied the gate continued starting up, a lot slower than normal, when the men suddenly jumped up and started disarming all the others around them. Kolya wanted Sora for his own, he wanted to kill her, and with that in mind he hit Sam in the back of the head with all the power he could muster up rendering her unconscious as she dropped to the hard ground with a thud. Once she was out he made his way directly towards Sora who was still at the controls making sure everything worked out while Teyla was already at the bottom making her way towards the others to help take the rest of the men out. Elizabeth noticed Kolya's direct path and once she was able to get out of the other man's grasp, with Teyla's help, she ran directly towards him with the fallen mans weapon. Just as she got to him, he turned around ripping the gun out of her hands before turning it on her doing the same he did with Sam, pulling her up against him with the gun to her head. Making the decision to forget about Sora, he made his way to the gate planning to get out…and Elizabeth was that ticket.

"Kolya!" Sora yelled down at him with pure hatred warning the others, who were still fighting off a few of the last men, of his motives. The gate had two more chevrons to lock…

John looked up from his position with Maxwell who was sitting next to an unconscious Sam, who was being tended to by Jack when both capable men looked each other directly in the eye. Both nodding at each other Jack ordered Max to look after Sam as he got up with John and they made their way towards Kolya who was walking backwards toward the gate with a struggling Elizabeth in his arms.

"Kolya! Let her go! The gate hasn't even activated yet and at this point you'll be sucked into it and killed instantly! Now stop!" John could see the fear practically screaming from Elizabeth as she stared directly at John willing him to stop Kolya and help her. He had to give her props; she was slowing him down pretty well so that was a bonus. Pulling his gun up he aimed it directly at them…

"What are you going to do Colonel? Shoot at me and risk shooting Doctor Weir? I don't think you could ever forgive yourself if you hit her…" Kolya sneered pulling Elizabeth closer to him. Maxwell could merely watch in horror as his daughter was drug towards the gate. He had to do something…

"Kolya think about what you're doing! Not only are you killing her at this point, you're going to kill yourself!" Jack yelled at him angrily trying to save his cousin…_'why do we always get stuck with the suicidal, psycho bastards?'_

"Go ahead shoot her!" Kolya just laughed as he continued his journey towards the gate hearing the last chevron engage.

"I'm not aiming at her…" John spoke under his breath, only loud enough for Jack to hear as he pulled the trigger hitting Kolya directly in the shoulder making him stagger backwards just as the last chevron locked. Once Elizabeth felt his grasp release her she dropped to the floor on her knees in shock, she couldn't move, she didn't know what to do. Looking up she saw horror on everyone's face before she remembered the gate directly behind her. Just as it engaged she felt herself being thrown off to the side violently and remembered looking directly into her father's sad but extremely loving eyes before the 'whoosh' sucked him and Kolya back in…for good.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at the same time some others did, tears immediately filling her eyes. _'He's gone, forever…'_ She screamed out again in pain and agony not wanting to come to terms with the fact she has really lost him now. Finally her tears started flowing uncontrollably and sobs wracked her body when she felt arms encircle her, pulling her against them tightly. _'John…'_ She subconsciously buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, not letting go.

"He-he sac-sacrificed hims-himself for m-me! He-he's go-gone John! He's gone!" She stuttered out between sobs feeling his arms tighten even more as she felt her knees give out from under her. Everyone stood watching in complete sadness and pain as John went down to his knees, holding Elizabeth close to him who was in misery and absolute hysteria. But suddenly Sora broke the horrible silence.

"The Wraith will be here in a few seconds! You must leave now!" She cried out at them from the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing Sora? Why are you not coming?" Teyla was concerned about what the young woman had 'up her sleeve'.

"I will do what Kolya expected you to do…kill them all and blow up the ship. But you must leave before they are aware that you are here! You must go through the gate now." Everyone knew they wouldn't be able to talk Sora out of this, her decision was made, she owed it to herself, her father, everyone. Quickly, Daniel, Mitchell, Teal'c, and Ronon went through the gate to make sure everything was safe on the other end of Adora. Jack quickly and swiftly picked the still unconscious Sam up into his arms, holding her close to his chest before quickly stepping through. Teyla merely stood next to John and a distraught Elizabeth guiding them both to the gate before turning and bowing her head towards Sora with a smile and waving before stepping through the gate. Seconds later the connection cut off and Sora was greeted with the Queen and two Wraith.

-x-x-x-

General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp watching as his people walked through the gate with two others. They were an absolute mess, all of them, some of them worse than others. He watched as Teal'c and Mitchell walked through first with Ronon and Teyla, they didn't really know what to think of the place especially since men were standing around General Hammond with their guns trained on all of them. After that group of four came Daniel with Jack right behind him, and an unconscious Sam in his arms and last but not least…a few steps behind the rest came a very distraught Elizabeth Weir being accompanied by John who held her close to his side giving them the okay to shut down the gate. What General Hammond did notice was the fact that nowhere in sight was Doctor Maxwell Weir.

"General…" O'Neill practically barked out as he continued his journey down the ramp with Carter held closely in his arms.

"General Hammond, sir, I would like you to meet Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan. They were very vital in this mission and I think they deserve a place here among the rest of us considering they gave everything they had to help us out." Mitchell stated standing upright and at full attention before the General with everyone else behind him.

"I will take that into consideration Colonel Mitchell. Mr. Dex, Miss Emmagan, thank you for your assistance it is greatly appreciated. But I will have to ask you all to make your way to the infirmary for your routine check up, get yourselves cleaned up, get something to eat and rest, and we will debrief in six hours." He ordered them all before they all made their way out. But he noticed once everyone was out that Colonel Sheppard was sitting at the end of the ramp with Doctor Weir who simply stared at the gate.

"Doctor, Colonel…" George spoke softly walking up behind them, as they were the only three in the room. John merely nodded his head at him before putting his attention back on Elizabeth. "Doctor Weir, I am very sorry for your loss. Maxwell was a great man and a great contribution to this program. We will all miss him deeply and remember what he did for us."

Elizabeth slowly broke her eye contact with the gate to look up at the General, giving him a brief smile, before she stood with John's assistance and off they went to the infirmary.

-x-x-x-

She felt horrible, absolutely horrible as she walked into the infirmary taking it all in. _'Why did I do this to everyone? Everyone is injured, mentally and physically. This is all my fault…'_ Looking around she found General O'Neill, refusing to be looked at claiming he was fine, at a still unconscious Colonel Carter's side holding her hand tightly between his own and Teal'c was already walking out the door, who simply placed his hand on her shoulder bowing his head before continuing on his way out. Colonel Mitchell was getting a few stitches on his forearm and Daniel was getting butterfly stitches placed on a deep, darkly bruised cut across the left side of his forehead.

As for Teyla she was getting a few cuts and scrapes cleaned up while Ronon also received a few stitches in his right side from a knife wound. Everybody looked so…dirty, and harmed. This wasn't supposed to happen. _'I should have given up when I had the chance before all this happened. We were out there for weeks, all because I wanted to go after my father, how could I have been so stupid!'_ She was having an inner battle with herself when suddenly the entire room went fuzzy and she felt herself falling. The last thing she saw and heard was John's face and his worrisome voice.

-x-x-x-

Everything was so bright when she came around and there were many voices filling her ears along with machines beeping. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes to find John fast asleep at her side and her hand clutched tightly in his. But another voice scared her…

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare." It was Jack…but where was Sam?

"Hey…sorry." She croaked out with a small cough before he gave her some water. "Sam?" She questioned looking around.

"She's alright. Just a bump on the back of the head, Kolya got her pretty good. She's getting cleaned up right now but she'll be fine." Jack gave her a reassuring smile with a hand on her shoulder.

"How long hav-have I been out for?"

"About four and a half, almost five hours. He hasn't left your side since." Smiling lightly he nodded at the fast asleep Sheppard before putting his attention back on his younger cousin who was deep in thought…

"I-I'm sorry…Jack. I'm sorry for everything. This is all my fault. I should have stopped when John and I fell through the damn ground. I shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass to find him. We lost him anyways. And because I was being so reckless Teyla and Ronon abandoned their home, Teal'c, Cameron, and Daniel risked their lives and got hurt, John almost got himself killed countless times, Sam was seriously injured and you…you almost lost her and got hurt yourself. We almost…" She was sobbing by now and felt the hand on hers tighten realizing John had heard everything she said.

"Elizabeth do not, and I repeat do not blame yourself for everything that has happened. We all took our chances to do this. You didn't force us to okay? We all looked at this situation from our own point of views and made it our own personal choice and take part! So don't you dare blame yourself!" Jack practically yelled at her taking her face in his hands to show her how much he cared about her, how glad he was that she was alive, and how this was everyone's choice, that none of this was her fault.

"Nobody blames you Elizabeth." John spoke softly stroking the back of her hand in his just as Jack kissed her forehead and pulled back away from her.

"Exactly, nobody blames you at all. There is nobody to blame here. We're all alive and safe back on Earth. Everything is going to be okay. Now I suggest the both of you get some sleep. General Hammond is letting you both skip this briefing…but you'll both have some explaining to do tomorrow when he debriefs you both. So get some sleep and get something to eat. I'll come back and see you both later." Jack informed them both before he took off going to find a shower and food himself along with his friends.

"I'm sorry John." Elizabeth couldn't dare look at him not wanting him to see her regret, feeling of failure, and anger of putting her friends in danger. But suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and he was making her face him.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for Elizabeth." He gave her a meaningful small smile before kissing her briefly on the lips.

"I just feel as though everything was my doing. That everybody would have been fine if I would have just stopped…" Finally John stopped her completely and cut her off, going on his own little solo.

"Okay, enough." He told her strongly with direct eye contact. "Elizabeth everybody is completely fine, sure some got hurt but that's nothing compared to what could have happened to them. Just think if you would have stopped and given up on all of this. We wouldn't have found Atlantis and we wouldn't have found your father at all! Just think of how everything would be if we hadn't continued on." He was practically sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hands tightly in his against his chest trying to make her understand. She simply nodded not wanting to say sorry knowing he would tell her not to. Suddenly she leaned into him placing her forehead against his chest breathing him in as he slowly wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, resting his own head atop of hers.

-x-x-x-

Everyone was completely exhausted and out of it by the time the debriefing was over. Jack was ordered to take Sam back to the infirmary for a quick check up while everyone else went to their base quarters to sleep for days. Sam and Jack were in deep conversation when they walked into the infirmary to stop short just inside the doorway…

"Jack…" Sam whispered to him grabbing his arm before pointing at the bed furthest away.

"It's about time they get some rest." He softly stated seeing his deeply sleeping cousin cuddled up in the arms of a very deeply sleeping Colonel Sheppard, they were both somewhat awkwardly positioned on the small infirmary bed trying to stay on but they were both out like a rock. "Come on, let's get your head checked out so we can get back to our quarters and do the same thing. I'm exhausted." Jack finally stated giving her a small push towards the nearest nurse and infirmary bed. Finally her head was all checked out, she got some medication for it, and off they went silently side by side to her base quarters.

"You do realize we have to talk to everyone about this eventually right? We can't keep hiding this Jack. They're going to find out eventually and that will most likely be in a bad way. The way we get into a lot of trouble, such as court-martialed, fired, etcetera!" Sam finally broke the silence as she leaned against the now closed door to her quarters.

"I know Sam, I've been thinking about that. I'm going to resign…" He finally broke the ice and told her.

"What? You can't! You can't resign because of me Jack!" She cried out practically jumping away from the door.

"Well why not? So you can? There is no way in hell that I am letting you destroy your career for me Carter. Absolutely no way in hell!"

"Well we have to figure something out…" She sighed out feeling her head start pounding from the sudden 'excitement'.

"I know Sam, I know. We'll get it all sorted out. But for now, let's get some rest." He simply told her before pulling her towards the bed and down into his arms as they fell into a deep listless sleep.

-x-x-x-

**AN: It has been a very, very looong time since I have updated this. Sorry for that! Been caught up in other things and I haven't really put an 'end' to this story yet...I have part of one but it's not the greatest. I think I just need to end this soo there is a chapter or two left and it will be over so it's not a never ending story! Hope you liked it so far, hopefully I get the last bit up here soon!**


End file.
